Need For Kiss
by Lolita Queen
Summary: Les entraînements de ninjas sont parfois... Surprenants. C'est du moins ce qu'April va découvrir lorsque les tortues décident de réhabiliter un exercice qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient tout petits. Le but ? Embrasser ou être embrasser.
1. Prologue

Résumé : Les entraînements de ninjas sont parfois... Surprenants. C'est du moins ce qu'April va découvrir lorsque les tortues décident de réhabiliter un exercice qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient tout petit. Le but ? Embrasser ou être embrasser.

Rated : K, j'ai du mal à y croire x')

Disclamer : Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi.

 **Oh mon dieu, ceci n'est pas du yaoi, ni du T-cest ! Incroyable venant de ma part, mais c'est la vérité, je vous le jure ! Pas d'inceste dans cette histoire, je vous le promet, juste des moments mignons et de l'humour ! J'écris du tout public, purée, du tout public haha x')**

 **Donc voilà, je m'essaye à quelque chose d'un peu diffèrent, pas d'histoire d'amour, mais beaucoup de «fluffy stuff» et de «brotherly stuff» quand même =p même si j'aime bien la série de 2012, je trouve que ça manque de ce genre de chose des fois !**

 **Je me base donc complètement sur l'univers de 2012, mais je déforme un petit peu la timeline ; en gros, Casey n'est pas encore là, mais April a déjà commencé l'entraînement pour devenir kunoichi. Voilà :p**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

-Bonjour tout le monde.

La voix d'April raisonna dans la pièce visiblement vide. Elle venait d'arriver au repère après sa journée à l'école et s'annonçait comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire ces derniers temps. Sans gêne, elle posa son sac dans un coin et s'étira. Elle avait passé assez de temps dans ce lieu pour s'y sentir chez elle et elle était pour ainsi dire presque un membre à pars entière de cette famille atypique composée de quatre tortues et d'un rat.

-April !

La jeune fille n'eut le temps de réagir, Michelangelo était sortis de nul part et la prenait dans ses bras. Elle laissa échapper un petit cris de surprise avant de répondre en riant : «Bonjour à toi aussi, Mikey.»

Elle tapota sa carapace avec une de ses mains sans oser mettre fin à l'étreinte. Au début, les manières un peu familières de Mikey l'avaient parfois mise mal à l'aise, mais en apprenant à le connaître elle avait réalisé qu'il était comme ça avec tout le monde et elle se sentait désormais presque honorée d'avoir été aussi facilement acceptée. Un bruit à sa droite attira son attention et elle remarqua Léo qui entra dans la pièce, le visage neutre, comme à son habitude. Il salua poliment la jeune fille d'un signe de tête avant de dire à l'attention du benjamin :

-Mikey, ce n'est pas très polis de sauter sur les gens de la sorte.

-Mais ça ne la dérange pas, hein April !

La dénommée n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car la jeune tortue la saisit par la taille et la fit tout simplement voltiger dans les airs. Tout d'un coup, April eut l'impression d'avoir trois ans, comme lorsque son père la prenait dans ses bras pour la jeter en l'air quand elle était toute petite. Elle laissa échapper un autre cris de surprise, mais lorsque Mikey répéta l'opération, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était tellement spontané, et elle trouvait ça très amusant. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

-Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je te rappel qu'April n'est pas ton jouet ? maugréa Léo.

-Ça va, répondit Mikey, je la pose, regarde.

April sentit ses pieds reprendre contact avec le sol et une pointe de soulagement se profila tout de même dans son esprit, bien qu'elle riait encore.

-Si tu continus comme ça, un jour tu vas la casser.

Elle se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler ; Raphaël, apparemment sortit de nul part, se laissait tomber sur le canapé non loin d'eux. Léo leva les yeux au ciel devant son manque de politesse – il n'avait pas salué la jeune fille – mais April n'y accordait pas une grande importance. Elle coupa Mikey qui s'apprêtait à lui répondre et lança :

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, je te signale.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui tira la langue (parce que Mikey n'était pas le seul à être enfantin de temps en temps). Raph pouffa de rire tandis que Mike et Léo s'assirent eux aussi sur le canapé.

-Oh, vraiment, répondit-il visiblement amusé, voyons ça !

Il dirigea l'une de ses mains vers les côtes d'April et à peine les avait-il touché que la jeune fille sursauta en retenant un rire étouffé dans sa gorge. Il se mit alors à la chatouiller, et elle tentait de se défendre tant bien que mal. Mikey s'exclama rapidement : « Hé, je veux jouer aussi ! » et se jeta sur Raph, ce qui ré-équilibra le combat.

Le leader croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en se demandant si ses frères allaient grandir un jour, car ses derniers étaient à présent en train de se chamailler, obligeant même April à se déplacer pour éviter de se prendre un coup involontaire. Cela ne la dérangeait cependant pas vraiment. Elle aimait bien les voir agir entre eux, se chamailler, jouer ensemble, et faire tout ce que les frères font entre eux. Étant fille unique, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce genre d'interaction et cela ne pouvait que la faire sourire.

Raphaël venait de se saisir d'un oreiller et allait frapper le plus jeune quand, à la grande surprise d'April, Mikey dirigea sa figure droit vers celle de son frère et déposa un baiser sonore sur son nez. Ou en tous cas, l'endroit où son nez se trouverait si ils avaient étés humains. Cela eut pour effet de stopper Raph dans son mouvement, il regarda la tortue au bandana orange qui s'esclaffait face à lui et lança :

-Alors là, c'est carrément pas du jeu !

-Ahah, bien sûre que si ! Tu te rappels quand on jouait à ça quand on été gamins ?

-Ne me reparle pas de ce jeu stupide, maugréa Raph en poussant Mikey, lui fourrant un oreiller dans la figure.

April lança un regard interrogateur en direction de Léo car elle ne comprenait pas de quoi les deux frères parlaient. Le leader la regarda en souriant et expliqua :

-Ils parlent d'un entraînement qu'on a fais quelques fois quand on été petit.

-De toutes petites, petites tortues, ajouta Mikey en hochant la tête dans sa direction avec un grand sourire.

-Un entraînement ? Demanda April perplexe.

-Un entraînement de ninja, même, ajouta Léo.

-Où vous deviez faire des... Bisous ?

April pouffa de rire et ajouta aussitôt :

-Je dois avoir mal compris.

-Non, c'est vraiment le but du jeu, répondit Mikey très sérieusement, c'est un entraînement de ninja où le but est d'embrasser son adversaire. Vous savez quoi, on devrait trop y rejouer !

Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Elle connaissait les tortues depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que les jeux de Mikey étaient pour le moins "inventifs", mais là, il ne lui parlait pas d'une de ses idées à lui tout seul, mais bien d'un entraînement qui avait concerné chacun de ses frères.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'idée d'un tel jeu. Voir Mikey embrasser ses frères n'était pas très rare ; la jeune tortue ne cachait pas son affection envers ses aînés. Les traces de tendresse entre les trois autres, cependant, étaient beaucoup plus éparses et difficile à discerner. April avait bien vu une fois ou deux Léo et Donnie s'étreindre, mais elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu Raph faire quelque chose de la sorte. Il caressait la tête de Mikey, parfois, mais jamais plus.

Mikey eut un léger rire face au désarrois de son amie. Il s'apprêta à lui expliquer les détails lorsque la voix de Raph retentit ;

-Alors là sans moi ! On jouait à ça quand on avait trois ans, joue à ton jeu de bébé tout seul, Mikey.

Oui, c'était une réaction logique venant de sa part. April ne le voyait vraiment pas jouer à ce genre de jeu. La tortue au bandana orange prit un regard moqueur tout en posant une main sur sa hanche.

-On a peur de perdre, Raph ?

-Pfff, je suis carrément trop mature pour répondre à ça.

Raph se leva et partit en direction du dojo. Mikey grogna et lui tira la langue.

-Donc, c'est un jeu, ou un entraînement ? demanda April, curieuse d'en savoir plus.

-Eh bien, un peu des deux, répondit Léo, disons que c'est un exercice. Quand on avait trois ou quatre ans, Maître Splinter nous donnait des exercices de ce genre : aucun risque de se blesser.

-On appelait ça le "baiser empoisonné". Le but est d'embrasser les autres sur la joue, les mains, ou le front, continua Mikey, si quelqu'un t'embrasse, tu n'as pas le droit de l'embrasser en retour. En gros, tu perds un point si tu te fais embrasser, et tu en gagnes un si tu embrasses quelqu'un. Celui qui a le plus de points gagne ! Et c'est super fun !

-J'imagine, dit April en souriant, mais je ne vois pas trop en quoi cela peut faire de vous de meilleurs ninjas...

-Cet exercice est fait pour les enfants, expliqua Léo, il n'y a pas de limite de temps, chacun vaque à ses occupations et peut "attaquer" quand il le souhaite, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ai embrassé ou été embrassé par tous les autres. Toutes les techniques sont permises ; la ruse, la force, tout ce que tu peux imaginer du moment que tu arrives à tes fins. Ça développe la créativité, l'habilité à chercher des techniques et les mettre en œuvre... Ou même les muscles, si tu te la joues à la Raphaël !

-Ça lui ressemble tellement, dit April en riant.

-Et d'un autre côté, reprit la tortue au bandana bleu, ça permet aussi de s'entraîner à rester en alerte, à se méfier des autres et surtout à anticiper leurs mouvements.

-C'est vrai que, dit comme ça, ça semble être plutôt utile... Enfin pour des enfants.

Mikey fronça les sourcils :

-Hé !

-Ah, euh, désolée Mikey ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit le jeune fille en tentant de se rattraper.

-Cet exercice peut être très utile, peut importe l'âge des participants. Je pense sincèrement que ce serait une bonne idée d'y jouer.

Mikey et April se tournèrent instantanément vers Léo, tous les deux étonnés d'entendre ça.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? C'est vrai, on s'entraîne tout le temps au combat, mais on pourrais aussi varier un peu nos exercices. Maître Splinter s'assurait toujours qu'on ai plein d'exercices différents quand on était petit, donc en temps que leader, je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de faire de même !

Le regard de Mikey passa de l'étonnement à la joie. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient lorsqu'il se jeta avec excitation sur son grand frère - qui n'eut rien le temps de voir venir - et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu es le meilleurs Léo ! On va rejouer au jeu du baise empoisonné ! hurla-t-il tellement fort que tout le repère l'avait entendus.

Léo et April sourirent face à tant d'émerveillement. Raph roula des yeux lorsqu'il entendit les cris de joie de son jeune frère au loin tandis que Maître Splinter, à ses côtés, eut un petit rire. C'est alors que Donnie sortit en trombe de son labo en hurlant : «QUOI ?».

Il allait se mettre en colère mais quand il remarqua April assise sur le canapé il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et bafouilla un «Oh, April ! Salut, tu es très jolie aujourd'hui ! Euh, en-enfin je veux dire, tu es jolie tous les jours !».

April répondit par un sourire qui signifiait «Tais-toi, Donnie» comme elle avait l'habitude quand il en faisait trop. C'était presque la routine. Heureusement son embarra fut de très courte durée car Michelangelo lâcha son grand frère et secoua ses bras en s'exclamant :

-On va y rejouer, Donnie ! Comme quand on était des petites tortues ! Ça ne t'as pas manqué ?

Donnie se détourna de la jeune fille et repris un air sérieux.

-Alors là, certainement pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Ne me dites pas qu'on va sérieusement s'y remettre ?!

-Et pourquoi pas, dit ferment Léo. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de mesurer les progrès qu'on a fait depuis l'enfance.

-Et je pense que c'est une très bonne idée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Splinter, qui venait de parler après être entré dans la pièce, accompagné de Raphaël qui montrait son mécontentement sans gêne sur son visage.

-Oh non, sensei, se lamenta Donatello.

-De plus, ce sera un très bon exercice pour notre kunoichi qui vient de débuter son entraînement, n'est-ce pas ? dit le vieux rat en souriant à April.

Donnie eut un sursaut, il n'avait pas pensé du tout qu'elle pourrait être de la partie. Cela voulait dire que... Qu'il pourrait embrasser April ! **Et qu'April allait essayer de l'embrasser**! Enfin, pas sur la bouche, bien sûre, ce serait totalement déplacé, mais tous gestes affectueux étaient bon à prendre. Il soupira de bonheur complètement perdu dans ses pensées, s'imaginant ce que cela pourrait donner.

-Attendez... April va jouer ?! s'exclama Raph, visiblement lui aussi dérouté.

-Avec plaisir, s'exclama-t-elle. Cet exercice à l'air parfait pour moi ! Je suis sûre que j'ai une chance de gagner.

Elle lança un regard assuré en direction de maître Splinter et Raphaël.

-Mais, mais sensei, elle peut pas jouer avec nous !

-Et pourquoi, Raphaël, je te prie ?

-Parce que... Parce que c'est... C'est une fille !

Il secoue ses bras vers elle, comme si c'était une évidence. Splinter allait répondre, mais Donatello lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et s'exclama, visiblement irrité :

-Et alors ? Ça ne rentre pas en ligne de compte ! Tu ne penses quand même pas que le fait que ce soit une fille signifie qu'elle est plus faible que nous et qu'on ne peut pas l'inclure dans notre entraînement ? »

April était impressionnée de voir à quelle vitesse Donatello changeait d'émotion. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait appris que c'était une de ses caractéristiques, mais ce jour là ça lui semblait encore plus flagrant que d'habitude. Il passait de la joie à la colère, de rieur à sérieux en moins d'un dixième de seconde.

-N... Non ! Bafouilla Raph. C'est que... Enfin...

Sentant tous les regards accusateurs sur lui, Raphaël rougit puis haussa les épaules en s'exclamant ;

-Okay, ça va ! Elle n'a qu'à jouer aussi si elle veut !

-Géniale, s'exclama Mikey avant de se jeter sur April et de l'embrasser sur le front. Déjà deux points pour moi, héhé ! C'est qui le roi du baiser ? C'est Mikey, oh yeah !

Il se mit à faire sa traditionnelle danse de la victoire mais s'arrêta lorsque la main de maître Splinter se posa sur son épaule.

-Je crois savoir que la partie n'a pas encore officiellement commencée, Michelangelo.

-Allez-vous jouer avec nous, sensei ? Demanda April.

Le vieux rat rit et plaça sa main sur son menton.

-Oh grand dieu, non ! Il n'y aurait plus de challenge pour vous, je serai assuré de gagner. Disons que je suis l'arbitre. Enfin, si vous rencontrez un problème, bien sûre.

-Donc, reprit Léo, nous allons jouer à cinq. Moi, Raph, Donnie, Mikey et pour la première fois April.

La jeune fille sourit tandis que les cris d'excitations de Mikey s'élevaient une fois de plus dans les airs.


	2. Favoritisme

**Voici le premier chapitre, on va rentrer dans l'action :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Favoritisme**

* * *

Après l'annonce officielle du commencement de la partie, Mikey, fidèle à lui-même, s'était jeté sans vergogne sur Léo. April n'eut pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, si c'était elle que Mikey avait choisis d'attaquer, elle n'aurait absolument pas réussi à réagir à temps. Elle ne put que regarder le corps de Léo se volatiliser pour échapper à l'énergique tortue. En jetant un œil autour d'elle constata que Donatello avait soudainement disparu. Raphaël aussi s'était volatilisé on ne sais où, mais il était probablement en train de se préparer à passer à l'attaque.

April, ayant soudainement la sensation d'être une proie sur un terrain de chasse, décida qu'elle ne devait pas rester plantée au milieu de la pièce si elle ne voulait pas perdre après seulement cinq minutes de jeu. C'est en évitant soigneusement de se faire remarquer par Léo et Mikey qui couraient à travers le repaire qu'elle alla se réfugier dans le laboratoire de Don. C'était la lieu le plus sûr pour commencer. Donnie n'aimait pas que ses frères viennent s'y agiter et il n'hésitait pas à les mettre dehors. C'était un lieu calme dans lequel elle se sentait en sécurité. Et puis, là, tout de suite, personne ne viendrait y mettre les pieds. Sauf peut-être Donnie, mais elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

April n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir une seconde de plus, car la porte s'ouvrit ; Donatello entra dans la pièce et, en moins d'un centième de seconde, referma la porte sur le nez de Mikey puis la verrouilla. Lorsqu'il se retourna et constata qu'il n'était pas seul, il rougit violemment et se recula contre la porte. Pendant un instant, April se demanda si elle devait redouter une attaque, ou au contraire lancer un assaut, mais lorsqu'elle vit dans les yeux de la tortue qu'il se posait les mêmes questions, elle préféra rompre le silence et bredouilla :

-Heu... J'espérait pouvoir me cacher ici. Comme le jeu viens à peine de commencer...

Elle ne savait même pas comment terminer sa phrase, mais à son grand soulagement, Donnie ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête et ses joues se décolorèrent un peu.

-Tu sais quoi ? On a qu'à déclarer le laboratoire comme étant un terrain neutre, comme ça, on aura au moins un endroit où se réfugier sans avoir à craindre de perdre.

April laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Les garçons étaient décidément trop gentils avec elle. Personne ne l'avait attaqué dès le début du jeu, alors qu'elle était une cible facile, et maintenant Donatello acceptait de la laisser se cacher avec lui dans son labo. Bon, en même temps, venant de Don, ce n'était pas très étonnant, il était toujours **très** gentil avec elle. Voir même trop. Mais pour le moment, elle était loin de s'en plaindre.

-Merci beaucoup, Donnie. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'allais perdre dès le début de la partie.

-Je t'en prie, répondit poliment le génie, ça a commencé un peu fort, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la façon de jouer de Mikey, il est très énergique, je te conseil de te méfier de lui.

Elle regarda Donnie s'installer face à son ordinateur et commencer à pianoter les touches pour travailler sur on ne sait quel projet. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté de son bureau et posa ses coudes sur la table tout en rêvassant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Si elle voulait avoir des chances de gagner, il lui faudrait compenser son manque d'aptitude physique par de la stratégie. Elle n'était de toute évidence pas encore assez rapide pour rivaliser avec eux au niveau de la vitesse. Tout en passant en revue ses forces et ses faiblesses, elle réalisa que, malheureusement, elle ne savait pas encore tout de ses quatre adversaires.

-Tu sais, c'est un peu injuste, j'ai un désavantage ; je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu avant. Dis-moi, comment jouent Léo et Raph ?

Donnie se mit à réfléchir sans détourner les yeux de son écran.

-Hum... Ça fait longtemps, mais je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas tant changés que ça... Léo n'a jamais eut de techniques particulières... Quand on était petit, c'était tout le temps Raph qui gagnait, parce qu'il utilisait sa force physique pour nous empêcher de bouger puis nous embrasser et ça marchait.

April murmura un petit "je vois" tandis que les images d'un Raphaël miniature assis sur un Léo immobilisé au sol se dessinaient dans son esprit. Les silences avec Donatello n'étaient jamais gênants, et elle appréciait grandement cela. April n'avait, malheureusement pour elle, jamais été douée pour se faire des amis. Elle était souvent maladroite ou faisait sans le vouloir des choses embarrassantes, mais les tortues étaient tout autant inadaptés socialement qu'elle et cela lui permettait de se sentir à sa place parmi eux. En plus de ça, ils ne lui faisaient jamais sentir qu'elle était différente et moins (beaucoup moins) expérimentée qu'eux dans le domaines des arts martiaux. Enfin, presque jamais.

-En parlant de Raph, lança April en se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'avait pas l'air content que je joue aussi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a réagis comme ça ?

-Il a peur de perdre, fit Donatello en levant les yeux au ciel, j'imagine que son honneur de mâle dominant en prendrait un coup, tu sais c'est juste un gros bébé pleurnicheur dans le fond !

April ne put réprimer un sourire face à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Don n'y allait pas par quatre chemins pour parler de ses frères, ou même pour parler **à** ses frères. Bien qu'il était d'un naturel assez calme, elle l'avait déjà vu réprimer Raph. Enfin, disons plutôt se disputer avec Raph. Ce dernier avait déjà du mal avec les reproches que lui faisait parfois Léo, alors il n'était pas question pour lui de se laisser gronder par un de ses deux cadets. Rêveuse, April posa son menton dans la paume de sa main et demanda distraitement :

-Donnie, comment c'est d'avoir des frères ?

Le dénommé détourna les yeux de son écran et la regarda un peu perplexe. Il avait presque oublié que certaines personnes dans ce monde n'avaient pas de frères et sœurs. Soucieux de satisfaire la curiosité de son ami, il prit un moment pour trouver ses mots :

-Hum... On va dire qu'il y a des bons et des mauvais côtés. Ils sont souvent agaçants... Et ennuyant... Et lourds... Bon, d'accord, ils sont simplement insupportables, au moins les trois quart du temps. Mais je sais que je peux compter sur eux si j'ai des ennuis. Enfin, je crois.

Donnie avait vraiment du mal à lui donner une réponse concrète et cela fit rire April. Les sentiments ne s'expliquent pas aussi aisément que les machines et voir Don essayer désespérément de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait avait un côté très amusant.

-D'ailleurs à ce propos, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de toi pour tout ce que tu as du subir depuis que tu nous connais. Enfin, je veux dire, on se dispute souvent tous les quatre et ça ne doit pas être spécialement agréable pour toi de nous voir nous insulter sans cesse.

-Oh, tu sais, d'après moi, vous avez l'air de tous vous entendre plutôt bien. Des fois j'ai l'impression que Mikey et toi êtes un peux plus proche que les autres... Je me trompe ?

Donatello reporta son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur et haussa les épaules.

-On fait beaucoup de choses ensemble mais ça ne veut pas dire que je le préfère par rapport à mes frères.

April se demanda pendant un instant si cette discussion n'était pas en train d'ennuyer Donnie, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer en posant spontanément une question qui subitement lui brûla les lèvres :

-Tu as un frère préféré ?

Le génie leva les yeux de son écran et la regarda avec amusement, étonné par sa question, et April se sentit soudainement obligée de rajouter :

-Désolée, c'est une question idiote. Je suppose qu'entre frères et sœurs on a pas de préférence. Un peu comme des parents qui n'ont pas d'enfants préférés.

Donatello ouvrit de grands yeux et son sourire se dissipa alors qu'il s'exclamait très sérieusement :

-Quoi ? Pas du tout ! J'ai un frère préféré, moi !

-Vraiment, s'exclama April, mais tu as dis que ce n'était pas Mikey alors...

-Je te laisse deviner, répondit Don en se laissant aller dans sa chaise.

La jeune fille réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, si ce n'était pas Mikey, alors la deuxième hypothèse la plus cohérente était forcément...

-Léo ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Léo, acquiesça Donnie.

Mais April trouvait ça tellement étrange qu'elle redemanda :

-Léo !?

-Oui, Léo est mon préféré, répondit une fois de plus le génie.

-Sérieusement ?

-Quoi, c'est si étonnant que ça ?

-J'aurais juré que c'était Mikey ! Pourquoi Léo ?

Donatello regarda ailleurs en se grattant nerveusement le bras.

-Je sais pas... Il est... Il me comprend mieux que les autres.

April était sur le point de l'assaillir d'une centaines de questions supplémentaires, sa curiosité lui faisant complètement oublier le reste. Cependant, elle fut coupée par un bruit métallique et la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit sur Michelangelo et Raphaël. Donnie regarda avec étonnement le benjamin qui brandissait fièrement une clé dans sa main droite.

-Mikey, quand est-ce que je t'ai donné la clé de mon labo ?

-Jamais, répondit-il malicieusement, mais je sais où tu caches les doubles.

-Rappel moi de les changer d'endroit.

-Je trouverai quand même.

Mikey lui tira la langue mais Don se contenta de reporter son attention sur son ordinateur.

-Alors, tu as réussi à embrasser Léo ? Demanda April tandis que les deux tortues venaient s'asseoir prés d'elle.

-Nope, il est trop rapide, ça me fatiguait trop alors j'ai laissé tomber. Je ne sais même pas où il est. Du coup je me suis dis que j'allais venir voir ce que vous faisiez, l'un d'entre-vous a eut un point ?

-Non, on était juste en train de parler, répondit distraitement Donnie.

-Et vous parliez de quoi~ ? Demanda Mikey, soudainement très intéressé.

-Donnie était en train de me dire que Léo est son frère préféré, statua simplement April.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du dire ça lorsque le regard de Raph se posa sur elle comme si elle venait de faire la révélation du siècle. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le génie lui indiqua néanmoins qu'elle n'avait pas fait de gaffe car il était aussi stoïque que d'habitude.

-Comment ça, Léo est le frère préféré de Donnie ? S'exclama Raphaël.

Il lança un regard choqué en direction du génie, puis d'April, puis de Mikey et à nouveau April.

-C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Quoi, tu savais pas ? Demanda Mike comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Parce que toi tu savais ?

-Ben oui, ça crève les yeux.

-C'est ridicule, lança Raph en se tournant vers Donatello, comment tu peux avoir un préféré ? Entre frères et sœurs on a pas de préférence. C'est comme des parents qui n'ont pas d'enfants préférés.

April fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle et Raph étaient si semblables qu'ils disaient presque exactement la même chose. Entendre ses mots dans la bouche de son ami lui faisait très bizarre. Donatello leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre fut coupé dans son élan :

-Moi j'en ai un aussi !

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent aussitôt vers Michelangelo qui venait de parler et était tout sourire.

-Ah non, grogna Raph, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'aimes personne que nous on a pas le droit d'avoir un favoris !

-Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça !

Michelangelo et Raphaël entrèrent dans une dispute qu'April, avec le temps, avait pris l'habitude de qualifier de "niveau 1". Ils haussaient la voix, se coupaient la parole et cherchaient à tous prix à avoir le dernier mot. Au niveau 2, ils hurlaient si fort que tout le repère les entendait et au niveau 3 ils en venaient généralement aux mains. Contrairement à ce que Donatello pensait, les regarder se disputer ne la derangeait pas du tout. Au contraire, elle aimait bien les voir interagir entre eux, ça avait un côté très amusant. Après quelques minutes, ils allaient presque se sauter l'un sur l'autre quand Donatello lança avec agacement :

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite ou je vous met à la porte et cette fois-ci je ferai en sorte que même avec la clé vous ne puissiez pas rentrer.

Bien que Raph n'ai pas dis son dernier mot, Mikey se calma aussitôt et lança avec humour :

-Allez Raphie, on fait la paix ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'un petit bisou ?

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, répondit hargneusement la tortue au bandana rouge. Sérieusement, Donnie ! Pourquoi Léo ?

-Raphie est jaloux, chantonna Mikey avant que Raph ne lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Parce qu'il ne m'agace pas sans cesse, répondit le génie en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que "Fearless" ne fait jamais rien qui t'insupportes ?

Donatello soupira, visiblement irrité par la situation. Il regarda Raphaël droit dans les yeux et articula très clairement :

-Si. Quand il casse le grille-pain. En dehors de ça, je n'ai aucun problème avec l'attitude de Léo. Et tu avoueras que, comparé aux problèmes que toi et Mikey causez sans cesse, ce n'est pas grand chose.

-C'est n'importe quoi, s'enflamma Raph en se levant et quittant le labo.

April le regarda s'en aller comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était trop énervé. Donatello claqua sa langue dans son palais et retourna à son travail sans se laisser déboussoler. La jeune fille sentit alors le regard de Michelangelo se poser sur elle et décida qu'il était peut-être temps de s'éclipser avant de se faire embrasser. Elle voyait bien Mikey profiter du fait que son attention soit portée ailleurs pour l'embrasser. Elle s'empressa donc de suivre les pas de la tortue au bandana rouge. Comme elle tournait sans cesse la tête pour vérifier qu'on ne la suivait pas, elle se cogna contre Raph qui venait de s'arrêter à l'entrée du salon. Il grogna et se déplaça à quelques pas pour être sûre qu'elle n'allait pas l'embrasser. Assis sur le canapé, elle constata la présence du leader qui leva la tête pour les regarder.

-Tout va bien ? Je vous ai entendus élever la voix.

-Don m'agace, répondit Raphaël, comme d'habitude.

Avant que Léo ne puisse demander plus de détail, la voix de Mikey s'éleva dans le salon et April frissonna en réalisant qu'il se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Elle s'éloigna aussitôt en se blâmant intérieurement de ne pas avoir sentit qu'il était à deux centimètre de son corps !

-Il dit que tu es son frère préféré, et Raphie est jaloux.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Riposta vivement le dénommé.

Donatello sortit du laboratoire et était sur le point de se défendre, mais Léo se leva en souriant et parla le premier.

-Oh vraiment, je suis ton préféré ?

Le génie secoua les épaules en regardant ailleurs, tandis que le leader s'avançait vers lui. April s'éloigna d'eux en essayant de rester en alerte et de ne pas se laisser prendre par surprise. Lorsque Léo s'arrêta à un mètre ou deux de Don, celui-ci répondit avec assurance :

-Peut-être. Si ma réponse était "oui", tu prendrais la grosse tête ?

April regardait la scène avec curiosité. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé ça, mais Léo répondit :

-Tu es mon préféré aussi, Donatello.

Il s'approcha encore un peu puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son petit frère sans que celui-ci n'esquisse le moindre mouvements de résistance. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne dit rien. Donatello apprécia pleinement ce geste d'affection... Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Oh, non, s'exclama-t-il.

Il passa sa main là où il venait d'être embrassé en fronçant les sourcils (ou du moins l'endroit où ils auraient dû être s'il en avait eu). Il n'était pas particulièrement mauvais perdant, mais se faire avoir aussi facilement ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Même si il avait prévus cette défaite avant même que le jeu ai commencé officiellement.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire non à Léo. A quoi que ce soit. Après des années d'entraînements où il devait suivre ses ordres à la lettre, anticiper ses mouvements, le laisser prendre les devants, c'était presque impossible pour lui d'aller contre sa volonté si les conditions n'étaient pas exceptionnels. Il avait juste oublié le jeu pendant quelques secondes et voilà.

-Tu n'as même pas essayé de résister, s'offusqua Raph, tu lui facilites trop la tâche ! C'est pire que quand on était gamin !

Donatello haussa les épaules, visiblement agacé.

-Oui, ben qu'est-ce que j'y peux si Léo est mon frère préféré ? Si il veut m'embrasser je le laisse faire, ce n'est pas comme si en temps normal il avait de mauvaises intentions envers moi, je n'ai pas de raison de me méfier et... Oh et puis zut, je vois pas pourquoi j'essayerais de me justifier !

Il se dirigea vers son labo, la mine boudeuse, y entra et ferma bruyamment la porte.

-Je n'ai pas de frère préféré, annonça Léo à présent très sérieux, je vous aime tous les trois de manière égale, ce serait injuste de faire de l'un de vous mon favoris.

Reprenant un air plus malicieux, il ajouta :

-Même si je dois avouer que je trouve Donatello très mignon quand il dit que je suis son préféré.

Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Ce genre de chose boostait son ego au delà du possible. April avait déjà appris à voir le caractère parfois légèrement vantard que Léo cachait derrière sa façade de parfait petit leader. C'était ce petit brin d'arrogance qui mettait souvent Raphaël hors de lui. Celui-ci leva d'ailleurs les yeux au ciel et lança avec amertume :

-Ça va ? T'as pas trop les chevilles qui enfles ? Non, parce que, si ça peut te rassurer, t'es genre pas du tout mon frère préféré.

April décida d'ignorer leur échange car un détail qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la soirée lui revint en mémoire. Elle se tourna vers Mikey qui avait l'air de s'amuser de la scène qu'offrait ses deux grands frères et lui demanda :

-Au fait, Mikey, c'est qui ton préféré ?

La jeune tortue la regarda puis se mit à rire. Il la pointa du doigt et lança :

-Toi, sœurette.

* * *

 **Mikey à un caractère affectueux, donc il considère April comme sa sœur, ce qui est trop mignon si vous voulez mon avis x') La position d'April doit être un peu particulière. J'imagine que les tortues la considèrent comme faisant partie de la famille parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment se comporter avec les étrangers, mais ça doit sûrement lui faire drôle quand même et je pense qu'elle doit avoir du mal à se situer parfois. C'est cette position un peu ambiguë que je vais essayer de restituer dans cette fic', enfin si j'y arrive x')**


	3. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment

**A partir de maintenant je vais résumer les points avant le début de chaque chapitre, parce que sinon ça va vite être compliqué de s'y retrouver x')**

 **Léo - 1**

 **Raph - 0**

 **Donnie - 0**

 **Mikey - 0**

 **April - 0**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment**

* * *

Il commençait à se faire tard, mais les tortues, bien sûre, étaient toujours aussi pleines d'énergie. April se demandait parfois si ils dormaient de temps en temps car, bien que Donnie lui ai assuré qu'ils avaient exactement les mêmes besoin en sommeil que les être humains, elle ne les voyait presque jamais fatigués. Ils passaient parfois des nuits blanches dans les rues de New York à combattre le crime et pourtant ils étaient toujours aussi dynamiques et éveillés.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle regardait d'un œil suspicieux Michelangelo qui était allongé sur le canapé, non loin d'elle, et qu'elle soupçonnait de faire semblant de dormir pour mieux la surprendre. Mais si il s'imaginait qu'elle allait baisser sa garde aussi facilement, il se trompait ! Elle était tellement tendue qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à profiter du fait d'être enfin assise à ne rien faire. Depuis que Donatello avait perdu un point face à Léo, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait essayé d'embrasser Raph au moins cinq fois, mais avait échoué lamentablement. Sans oublier qu'elle avait aussi du être en vigilance constante en particulier par rapport à Léo et Mikey qui, elle en était sûre, attendaient le bon moment pour frapper.

-Donnie, tu peux réparer ça pour moi s'te plaît ? Merci !

April tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait sur sa gauche. Tout en poussant la télécommande dans la main de Donatello, Raph s'approcha de lui et avança son visage vers le sien. Le génie réagit au quart de tour et recula en s'écriant :

-Sérieusement !

-Quoi ? Je n'ai même plus le droit d'embrasser mon frère chéri pour le remercier ? Allez, viens par là !

Il se jeta sur Donatello qui l'esquiva de peu en s'écriant "même pas en rêve !" et se sauva sans perdre une seconde de plus. Raphaël se lança tout bonnement à sa poursuite, sautant au-dessus d'April avec agilité. Le jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux face à son mouvement parfaitement effectué et, elle devait le reconnaître, plutôt impressionnant. Mais l'énergie de Raph fut contrée lorsque Don claqua la porte de son laboratoire sur son nez. April vit Raph fulminer, tout rouge de colère, et il s'écria en frappant la porte avec son poing :

-Tu ne pourra pas t'enfermer là-dedans tout ta vie !

Tandis qu'il s'énervait sur la porte du laboratoire, Léo entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté de Mikey pour lire un magazine. April regarda le benjamin ; il avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration était régulière... Elle contempla pendant un moment l'idée de l'embrasser, mais songea que ce n'était peut-être pas très fair-play... Enfin, ceci dit, il le demandait presque en s'endormant ainsi au milieu de tout le monde.

Elle regarda Léo qui avait l'air totalement plongé dans son livre et décida qu'elle avait le champs libre. Elle se pencha vers Mikey le plus doucement possible, mais lorsque ses lèvres furent proches de son visage, il ouvrit soudainement les paupières. Ses yeux bleus ciels scintillaient et April se mordit la langue en comprenant qu'elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup. Mikey se leva d'un bon en criant "cowabonga" et s'élança vers elle, les lèvres déjà avancées. La jeune fille réagit au dernier moment et s'écarta vivement, si bien que la jeune tortue s'écrasa sur le canapé, à l'endroit où elle se trouvait deux secondes auparavant. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter, se releva et se jeta à nouveau vers elle. Avec un petit cri, April esquiva à nouveau et se mit à courir dans le repaire.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Ça lui rappelait son enfance lorsqu'elle jouait à chat, sauf que c'était plus intense parce qu'il y'avait une vraie victoire et de la reconnaissance à la clé. Pas question de se laisser battre ! Elle entendait Mikey rire en la pourchassant et ne pouvait elle-même réprimer les gloussements nerveux qui se formaient dans sa gorge. Elle sauta au dessus du canapé, attirant le regard amusé de Léo qui contemplait la scène sans intervenir.

-Admet ta défaite, April ! Je finirai par t'avoir !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Ceci-dit, April commençait vraiment à s'essouffler et en désespoir de cause, elle pris un virage à 90 degrés, filant en direction du dojo. Malheureusement pour elle, une silhouette sortit de nul part pour atterrir juste devant elle. Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle aperçus un bandana de couleur rouge et des lèvres prêtes à fondre sur son visage.

-Raphaël ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oh, April ! Tu es venue me dire bonsoir ?

Reculant sa tête vivement, elle prit un autre virage complètement inattendu et du forcer sur ses jambes pour qu'elles ne la laissent pas tomber. Elle évita de peu Mikey qui revenait à la charge vers elle. Maintenant ils étaient à deux contre elle ! Elle n'avait aucune chance, c'était vraiment injuste !

"Vite, April, réfléchis, fais quelque chose ! Il faut te sortir de là !"

En désespoir de cause, elle se mit à courir en rond en espérant que Mikey et Raph auraient le tournis avant elle. Elle maudit intérieurement Donatello pour l'avoir abandonnée en verrouillant la porte de son labo. Sentant que ses forces physiques la lâchaient pour de bon, elle fit une croix sur la victoire et décida d'abandonner. April s'arrêta donc d'un coup sec, à bout de souffle, et ferma les yeux en tâchant de rester digne dans la défaite.

Mais Mikey fut tellement surpris par son geste qu'il en trébucha et entraîna Raph dans sa chute. April regarda avec étonnement les deux tortues rouler par terre jusque dans le dojo puis afficha un sourire satisfait. Au moins, la chance était de son côté. Elle dirigea son regard vers Léo qui lui rendit son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son magazine. Raph et Mikey devaient probablement se disputer car ils ne revenaient pas vers elle. Après seulement quelques secondes supplémentaires on pouvait les entendre depuis le salon et Léo lança à leurs intentions :

-Faites moins de bruits ou vous allez réveiller maître Splinter.

Les voix ne se calmèrent pas pour autant et Léo soupira en tournant une nouvelle page de son magazine. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et Donatello émergea de son laboratoire, il lança un coup d'œil en direction d'April, puis du dojo et demanda au leader :

-Ils font trop de bruit, Léo, pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas de se calmer ? Ils vont finir par réveiller maître Splinter !

Le dénommé afficha un air blasé et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. April songea qu'être l'aîné ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, surtout avec des frères aussi... Dynamiques. Depuis le début de la partie, ils n'avaient pas arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens et de se chamailler. Pas étonnant qu'il soit exaspéré. Don n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le fait d'être ignoré, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais April lui coupa la parole, histoire de mettre fin au conflit avant qu'il n'advienne.

-Bon, les gars, il se fait tard et j'ai cours demain...

-Reçus cinq sur cinq, April, on va te raccompagner, s'exclama Donatello tout sourire en changeant totalement d'attitude.

Et voilà, distraction réussie. Et en prime on la raccompagnait chez elle. La jeune fille rassembla ses affaires tandis que Donnie se dirigea vers le dojo pour prendre son bô. April n'osa pas le suivre, de peur qu'on essaye encore de l'embrasser, pourtant elle aurait bien voulu voir ce qu'il s'y passait. A peine Donatello était-il entré dans la pièce que Raph et Mikey cessèrent de se disputer et le silence revint dans le repaire. Lorsqu'il réapparut dans le champs de vision de la jeune fille, il était suivit par Mikey qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Je viens aussi ! lança-t-il en sa direction.

-Mikey, ça ira, on se passera de tes services, dit froidement Donnie que cela n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter.

-Quoi, mais je veux venir aussi !

-Donatello, il vient avec vous, rappel toi la règle : personne ne sort seul.

-Mais je serai pas seul, je serai avec April !

-Il veut parler du chemin du retour, idiot, répondit Mikey.

Le jeune fille les regarda parler sans entrer dans la discussion. En réalité, elle était mitigée quant au fait que Mikey vienne avec eux. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas rentrer chez elle seule. Il était près de 23 heures et, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle avait un peu peur du noir. Si elle était seule avec Don, qui sait quelles choses embarrassantes il pourrait encore lui dire ? Mais si Mikey venait, il allait sûrement essayer de l'embrasser pendant tout le long du chemin ! Enfin, peut-être que Donatello serait assez gentil pour l'en empêcher ? Ceci-dit, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir qu'on la protège car dans le fond, ce n'était pas vraiment du jeu.

Comme toujours, Léo eut le dernier mot et Mikey les accompagna joyeusement alors qu'ils sortaient dans les égouts. Donatello alluma une lampe de poche qu'il avait sortit de sa ceinture histoire d'y voir quelque chose. Lorsque la lumière fut, April constata que Mikey se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Vraiment tout proche. Trop proche. Elle sursauta et le poussa vivement pour ne pas être embrassée. Celui-ci fit une pirouette pour éviter de finir dans l'eau des égouts et se mit à rire.

-Mikey, dit Donnie sur un ton irrité, tu vas finir par te calmer ! Tu pourrais au moins laisser deux minutes de break à April, il est tard, elle doit être fatiguée et vous n'avez pas arrêté de l'embêter toute la soirée !

Si il y avait bien une chose qui était vraie, c'était qu'elle était fatiguée ! Une fois l'adrénaline de la course poursuite retombée, elle avait vraiment commencé à sentir ses yeux devenir lourds. A présent, elle n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de retrouver son lit, c'est pourquoi elle ne rajouta même pas un mot à ce que Don venait de dire. Ils se mirent à marcher le long des égouts et Mikey afficha une mine boudeuse.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est le jeu, dit-il en croisant les bras, et je ne veux pas perdre !

-On est mauvais perdant, Mike ? demanda April en baillant.

-Ça dépend, répondit-il, je me fiche de perdre un point face à Léo par exemple - parce que, soyons lucide, c'est ce qui va arriver, il est trop fort on peut pas le battre - mais perdre face à... Je ne sais pas, moi, disons face à Donnie par exemple, ça me mettrait le moral dans les chaussettes !

-Hé, répondit le dénommé en s'offusquant, je peux savoir ce qu'il y aurait d'honteux de perdre face à moi ?!

-Ne le prend pas mal, tu es une cible trop facile, c'est tout.

La tortue au bandana orange sourit malicieusement et tendit ses lèvres vers son aîné. Celui-ci le repoussa paresseusement en lui mettant une main sur le front pour le tenir à distance. April les regarda faire avec les yeux ensommeillés. En réprimant un énième bâillement, elle demanda :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, Mikey ?

-Donnie perdait tout le temps quand on était gosse.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de dire ça comme ça !

Ils arrivèrent face à l'échelle qui menait hors des égouts. Donatello éclaira le chemin et fit signe à April de passer la première.

-Chacun ses forces et ses faiblesses, ajouta-t-il, je ne suis juste pas très doué pour ce genre d'exercice, mais je peux encore progresser !

-Je voudrais bien voir ça, se moqua Mikey.

Le jeune fille souleva la plaque de la bouche d'égout et la plaça sur le côté. Ce truc pesait une tonne, heureusement que les garçons étaient là pour la remettre en place par la suite. La rue était déserte, mais lorsqu'elle baissa la tête pour faire signe aux tortues de monter, elle vit avec exaspération qu'elles ne la suivaient pas et qu'elles étaient en train de se disputer.

-Les gars, vous venez où je rentre chez moi toute seule ? lança-t-elle.

Les deux adolescents se figèrent, la regardèrent, puis se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre en s'excusant. Elle regarda Mikey remettre la plaque en place et secoua la tête, sa petite colère l'ayant un peu réveillée. Ils utilisèrent les escaliers sur le côté d'un immeuble pour rejoindre le toit et emprunter le chemin qu'ils prenaient habituellement. Ils continuèrent à parler du jeu qui, de toute évidence, était devenu l'événement du moment. Comme ils étaient tous les trois décontractés, sûrement engourdis par la fatigue d'une longue journée, la jeune fille finit par baisser sa garde.

-Tu sais April, lança Mikey alors qu'ils sautaient d'un toit à un autre, au début du jeu, c'est facile. Le vrai challenge est à la fin, quand il ne reste plus que les meilleurs participants.

-Oui, ajouta Don, c'est logique. On pourrait même établir des statistiques en prenant en compte les compétences de chacun, la rapidité, l'agilité et tous ses paramètres pour élaborer un algorithme qui...

La jeune fille était trop fatiguée pour suivre ce que le génie était en train de dire. Son esprit s'emplit de détermination : pas question pour elle de se laisser dépasser par les autres. Elle devait attaquer vite pour montrer qu'elle avait le niveau ! Le premier à s'être lancé était Léo. Il avait choisit d'être le plus naturel possible et de profiter de la situation, si bien que Donatello n'avait rien vu venir.

Elle songea que le plus facile pour elle, ce serait sans doute Donatello... Ce serait même vraiment facile. Il était toujours si prévenant avec elle qu'il ne se méfierait sans doute pas. Peut-être même qu'il _voulait_ qu'elle l'embrasse. Cette idée ne l'enchantait à vrai dire pas du tout. Elle voulait gagner des points grâce à ses compétences et pas parce qu'on la favorisait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la dorlote, ou qu'on lui accorde un traitement de faveur. D'un autre côté, elle était obligée de reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas de leur niveau et qu'elle avait peu de chance.

April regarda les douces lumières de la ville tandis qu'à ses côtés, Donatello et Mikey parlaient à présent du dernier comic qu'ils avaient lu.

-Et tu as vu comment le capitaine est mort à la fin ? J'en croyais pas mes yeux, s'exclama Don avec emphase.

-Je sais ! J'ai faillis pleurer, en plus il avait presque réussi à atteindre son but, c'était vraiment trop inattendu !

-Et sa fille est toute seule maintenant !

-Oui, ce suspens de dingue ! J'arriverai jamais à attendre jusqu'au prochain numéro !

Quand elle les voyait se parler comme ça, April ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils s'entendaient quand même vraiment bien. Peu importe ce que disait Donnie, c'était avec Mikey qu'il avait la plus forte relation. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il lui parlait, comme il souriait quand il le voyait arriver près de lui ou comme il devenait enjoué quand il était là. Elle regarda le génie qui était juste à côté d'elle et soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Elle avait peut-être une chance ! Donatello n'était visiblement plus sur ses gardes et il n'y avait personne pour se mettre sur son chemin. Enfin, Mikey était là, mais ce n'était pas un problème car il était à l'opposé d'elle, de l'autre côté de Donnie. April se promit intérieurement d'attendre le bon moment, l'idée étant de le prendre par surprise pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de réagir. C'était une question de rapidité et la jeune fille espérait qu'elle avait désormais un niveau suffisant pour agir assez vite. Don était plus grand qu'elle, donc elle devait faire attention à bien viser. Même avec ses réflexes de ninja, la jeune fille savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, il serait sans doute trop surpris pour réagir.

April s'appuya sur l'épaule de Donnie pour monter sur le rebords du toit. Là, c'était le bon moment, elle était à la bonne hauteur comme ça et le fait qu'il n'ai rien dit quand elle s'était appuyée sur lui montrait qu'il était décontracté et ne s'attendait pas à une attaque. Réprimant son sourire, April tourna tout son corps et pencha vivement sa tête vers celle de Donnie en tendant les lèvres.

Néanmoins, celui-ci réalisa ce qu'il se passait plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prédit. Une fraction de seconde lui suffit pour tourner le visage et voir April fondre vers lui. Rouge comme une pivoine, il trouva juste la force nécessaire pour s'écarter de quelques centimètres avec un hoquet de surprise et la bouche d'April vint se placer... Pile entre les deux yeux de Mikey !

-Que... Quoi ?! bégaya la jeune tortue en sentant ce contact entre ses yeux.

L'adolescente plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Mikey pour pouvoir se redresser et retirer sa bouche de son visage. Elle trébucha un peu mais finit par regagner l'équilibre et se stabilisa en face de la pauvre tortue encore sous le choc. Ils se regardèrent, tous les trois avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu... Tu as... bredouilla Donnie.

-Elle m'a embrassé !

Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent tous de marbre, mais soudain, April explosa de rire, peut-être à cause de la fatigue ou parce que les expressions perturbées des deux tortues étaient hilarantes.

-J'arrive pas à croire, tenta-t-elle de dire en se tenant les côtes, je... Haha, je voulais... Hahaha, oh mon dieu !

Elle riait tellement que les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Finalement, les deux tortues la rejoignirent et rirent de bon cœur. Elle avait finit par embrasser Mikey au lieu de Donatello, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévus, mais elle avait peut-être une chance, après tout. Entre deux fous rires, elle finit par réussir à articuler : "Quand je vais dire ça à Léo et Raph..."


	4. Pas sur la bouche

**Bonnes fêtes à vous les gens :D Je profite des vacances pour poster le plus possible héhé !**

 **Résumé des points :**

 **Léo - 1**

 **Raph - 0**

 **Donnie - 0**

 **Mikey - 0**

 **April – 1**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Pas sur la bouche**

* * *

April arriva au repaire la soirée suivante et bien qu'elle avait eu une longue journée d'école, elle se sentait reposée et en pleine forme. Elle déposa son sac dans un coin en saluant les tortues comme d'habitude. Le bonheur d'être enfin en week-end était cependant contre-balancé par le sentiment d'alerte qu'elle commençait à développer à cause du jeu. Lorsqu'elle vit Léo s'approcher d'elle, elle sentit son corps se tendre malgré elle, mais le leader venait simplement la féliciter pour le point qu'elle avait gagné la veille.

-Oh, alors ils t'ont dit ?

-Mikey a trouvé ça tellement amusant qu'il en a parlé toute la matinée. Pour une fois qu'il ne fait pas la tête après avoir perdu !

April sourit, mais intérieurement elle boudait car elle n'avait pas pu leur annoncer elle-même et voir la tête des deux aînés en apprenant qu'elle avait gagné un point. Elle aurait surtout voulu voir l'expression de Raphaël, lui qui avait été si réticent à la laisser participer parce qu'elle était "une fille". Mais elle prit sur elle-même et se promit d'avoir un autre point pour pour pouvoir l'annoncer aux autres elle-même, cette fois-ci.

Elle suivit Léo et s'assit sur le canapé en faisant attention de maintenir une bonne distance avec chacun des frères. Raphaël était assis sur le fauteuil et semblait absorbé par le match de box qui se jouait à la télévision. Mikey, lui, était allongé par terre et lisait une BD en balançant doucement ses jambes dans les airs. Léo vint s'asseoir près de Donatello ; comme l'un d'entre eux avait déjà embrassé l'autre, ils se permettaient une certaine proximité puisque cela n'était plus dangereux. April vit d'ailleurs le tressaillement pourtant presque imperceptible de Donnie lorsqu'elle s'approcha un peu de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait sur son ordinateur. Apparemment il était en pleine recherche sur l'ornithologie, ou, en plus simple, l'étude des oiseaux.

-Il y'a une raison précise au fait que tu étudies ça, demanda Léo en regardant l'écran du cadet, ou bien tu choisis des sujets au hasard pour passer le temps ?

-Je ne fais jamais rien "au hasard", répondit Donnie, peu importe le savoir qu'on engendre, ça s'avère toujours utile un jour.

-Si tu le dis, fit le leader visiblement peu convaincu.

-Tu devrais poser ton ordinateur deux minutes et faire quelque chose de marrant, pour une fois.

Mikey, qui venait de parler, ferma sa BD, la jeta sur la table basse et s'assit à côté d'April. La jeune fille faillit sursauter mais se retint juste à temps en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait désormais plus rien à craindre de lui, puisqu'elle avait déjà gagné son point et qu'il ne pouvait donc plus l'embrasser.

-Je t'assure que l'ornithologie est un domaine d'étude que je trouve passionnant, Mikey, je te remercie de te préoccuper de moi, mais je vais très bien.

-Oh, vraiment ?

Le benjamin se mit à sourire malicieusement et April vit ses yeux scintiller. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait suivre, et cela ne manqua pas. A peine une fraction de secondes plus tard, elle tendit les mains pour rattraper l'ordinateur de Donnie alors que celui-ci se levait du canapé et se sauvait. De cette façon, il esquiva de peu Mikey qui s'était jeté sur sa place en sautant au-dessus d'April et se ramassa sur les cuisses de Léo. Celui-ci grogna et le poussa par terre, mais la jeune tortue se releva rapidement et bondit vers le génie en lançant des phrases provocatrices comme il en avait l'habitude.

Dans ces moments là, sautillant partout avec énergie, il ressemblait presque à une grenouille et cette pensée fit sourire la jeune fille. En les voyant courir à travers le salon, Raph leva des yeux intéressés vers ses deux frères. Ni une ni deux, il était désormais lui aussi debout.

Mikey et Raph étaient désormais tous les deux après Donnie. April tourna a tête vers le leader pour lui parler mais elle ne put décrocher son regard qui resta dirigé vers la scène entre les trois tortues ;

-Dis, demanda-t-elle, ce genre d'alliance, c'est courant quand vous jouez à ce jeu ? Parce que je trouve ça pas très fair-play...

-He bien, répondit-il, c'est quelque chose que Mikey et Raph ont l'habitude de faire, c'est vrai... On aurait peut-être du te prévenir d'ailleurs. Il n'y a rien dans les règles qui interdit ça, au contraire, ça ajoute du challenge.

-Pauvre Donnie, murmura April, le combat est vraiment déséquilibré.

Tout en suivant des yeux la silhouette de Donatello qui se déplaçait avec agilité à travers la pièce, elle se remémora la veille, lorsque ça avait été elle dans cette situation. Ce jeu était très amusant, mais la panique d'avoir deux attaquants qui vous courent après au même moment ne lui avait pas particulièrement plus. Elle s'était d'ailleurs sauvée in extremis, plus grâce à un coup de chance qu'autre chose.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, dit Léo, il sait très bien comment se tirer de ce genre de situation.

April réussi enfin à tourner son regard vers la tortue au bandana bleu. Celui-ci regardait la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux avec une grande attention. Il murmura à l'attention de la jeune fille :

-Regarde ses yeux. Il est concentré, il attend le bon moment. Tu as remarqué qu'il n'a pas quitté la pièce ? Il n'est pas partis se cacher dans son laboratoire. Il ne veut pas les semer, il attend qu'ils soient dans la bonne position.

-La bonne position pourquoi ?

Léo ne répondit pas et April regarda les trois tortues avec attention pour voir ce qui allai se passer. Donnie était à présent en train de faire des aller et retour entre la porte du dojo et la télévision. Mikey et Raph, voyant qu'il faisait à chaque fois le même chemin, se positionnèrent presque naturellement de chaque côté du génie, l'un arrivant par devant et l'autre par derrière. Raphaël, face à Donnie, fit un bon en avant, les lèvres tendues, déjà sûr de sa victoire. April commença à comprendre lorsqu'elle vit que Michelangelo était derrière Donatello, et qu'il avait trop d'élan pour reculer ou même tourner.

Raph plongea donc vers le génie, mais celui-ci attendit le dernier moment pour se baisser, se laissant tomber à plat ventre par terre. L'aîné aperçus alors Mikey qui était juste derrière lui. Aucuns d'eux n'eut le temps de ralentir, mais April vit clairement le corps de Raph se raidir alors qu'il tentait de reculer. Mikey, par contre, garda ses lèvres avancées et ce qui devait arriver arriva : leurs bouches se collèrent l'une contre l'autre. Le contact ne dura qu'un dixième de seconde et ils reculèrent violemment tous les deux presque aussitôt.

-Beurk ! Beurk ! Beurk !

-Aaaah ! Dégouttant !

Leurs cris de dégoût emplirent la pièce en même temps que le rire de Donatello qui semblait trouver la scène plus qu'hilarante. Loin d'être choqué, Léo souriait, lui aussi amusé par ce qu'il venait de se produire. April, elle, se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise et embarrassée pour eux.

-T'es content, j'ai tous tes microbes sur moi maintenant ! Je vais devoir me laver la bouche avec de l'eau de javel pour effacer ça !

-Moi d'abords !

Ils coururent tous les deux vers la salle de bain, non sans jeter un regard noir vers Donatello qui riait en se tenant les côtes. Léo se racla la gorge et reprit son sérieux.

-Donatello, ça suffit.

-Quoi ? Ils l'ont cherchés tous les deux, c'est bien fait pour eux.

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas respectueux, tiens toi bien.

Le génie se releva avec un petit aire fier sur la visage. April n'osait rien dire, la scène se rejouait en boucle dans sa tête comme un mauvais gag de série B.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on essaye de s'en prendre à moi, lança Donnie en direction de la salle de bain.

Léo leva les yeux au ciel et April tâcha d'effacer cette image de son esprit. Pour mettre fin à son malaise, elle décida de parler et demanda :

-Qui va avoir le point ?

-En générale, répondit Léo, c'est dans ce genre de situation qu'on demande à Maître Splinter, mais je pense qu'il ne sera pour personne...

-Comment ça, "en générale" ? Tu veux dire que ça arrive souvent ?

-C'est le risque avec ce genre de jeu, répondit Donnie ayant reprit son sérieux, quoi que ce ne soit pas si grave que ça. C'est vrai qu'on échange des bactéries lors d'un baiser sur la bouche, mais ils ne sont pas restés en contact assez longtemps pour ça. Et quand bien même, en tant que frères, on partage le même système immunitaire, donc il n'y a pour ainsi dire aucuns dangers.

Ça, c'était du Donatello tout craché : tout était toujours rationalisé et scientifiquement expliqué. Enfin, ça n'empêchait pas April de trouver ça assez perturbant quand même.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, fit Léo pensivement, quand on était vraiment tout petit, s'embrasser sur la bouche c'était quelque chose qu'on faisait parfois.

-A cet âge là, c'est un comportement social comme un autre, ajouta Donnie en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne pense pas que ça ai jamais dérangé maître Splinter, d'ailleurs, la seule raison pour laquelle on ne doit pas s'embrasser sur les lèvres dans ce jeu, c'est parce que ça rend compliqué de dire qui embrasse l'autre. Avant ça, ça ne nous a jamais dérangé de le faire.

Raphaël, qui revenait dans la pièce avec une haleine plus fraîche que jamais, leva son doigt en l'air en guise de protestation et s'exclama :

-Non, non, non ! C'était quelque chose que vous faisiez, pas moi !

Léo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda son cadet avec un air amusé.

-Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais il fut un temps où tu n'avais pas peur de nous montrer ton affection, Raphaël.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, répondit ce dernier, s'embrasser sur la bouche entre frangins c'est dégouttant, peu importe l'âge qu'on a !

-Les gars, dit Donatello, c'était juste un petit bisou de rien du tout, ça ne veux rien dire. C'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un cinéma.

April cligna des yeux et chercha Mikey du regard. Il n'était nul part dans son champs de vision et elle décida de laisser les trois aînés à leur débat pour se mettre en quête du plus jeune. Elle se rendit d'abords dans la salle de bain qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser mais elle ne le trouva pas. Après avoir regardé quelques pièces, elle finit par le trouver dans sa chambre, l'attention intensément portée sur son ordinateur portable. Il ne lui prêta même pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui adresse la parole :

-Yo, Mike ! Alors, tu as fini de désinfecter ta bouche ?

La jeune tortue réalisa qu'elle était là et se tourna vers elle, lui offrant un grand sourire.

-Je crois bien qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi propre, sœurette !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit à côté de lui.

-Des recherches pour m'assurer que je ne vais pas mourir d'une infection ou un truc comme ça, répondit Mikey tout à fait sérieusement.

-Une "infection" ? dit April en riant.

-Ouai !

-D'accord, et où t'on mené tes recherches jusqu'à présent ?

Mikey s'écarta pour la laisser voir son écran d'ordinateur sur lequel se trouvait une page internet ouverte comportant une photo de Beyoncé embrassant sa fille sur la bouche.

-Il parait qu'on échange plus de 80 millions de bactéries quand on s'embrasse sur la bouche ! Mon dieu, tu crois que je dois craindre sur ma vie, April ?

-Quoi ? Attends, montre-moi ça.

La jeune fille, intriguée, saisit l'ordinateur et le ramena devant elle. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'article sous ses yeux, elle s'exclama :

-Mais non, Mike, 80 millions de bactéries, c'est pour un french-kiss, c'est à dire un baiser avec la langue, et il faut qu'il dure plus de 10 secondes. Ne t'inquiète pas va, votre baiser à toi et Raph n'a pas duré 10 secondes !

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda Mikey en se malaxant les lèvres pour on ne sait quelles raisons.

-Mais oui. D'ailleurs, s'il y avait un quelconque danger, tu ne crois pas que Donnie serait en train de s'agiter dans tous les sens pour faire quelque chose ?

La jeune tortue arrêta de se tripoter la bouche, regarda April en souriant et admit qu'elle avait sans doute raison. Ils continuèrent à parler de l'incident pendant quelques minutes et finirent tous les deux par en rire. La jeune fille se sentait à présent beaucoup moins embarrassée et se laissa aller à s'amuser de cette maladresse. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, Léo, Don et Raph étaient toujours en plein débat. La première chose qu'April entendit clairement fut :

-Beurk, on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a embrassé monsieur-je-colle-ma-bouche-n'importe-où !

Mikey réagit au quart de tour, comprenant qu'on parlait de lui, et lança :

-Quoi ? Ma bouche est mille fois plus propre que la tienne ! Je mange pas n'importe quoi moi, au moins !

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est ridicule ! C'est toi qui manges de la pizza aux asticots ! A côté de toi, n'importe qui a une alimentation équilibrée, tu manges que des trucs dégoûtants du soir au matin.

-Pff, tu es juste jaloux parce que je t'ai battu, avoue-le.

-Comment ça, tu m'as battu ?

-Ben oui, Raphie, répondit Mikey en souriant, au final c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé !

Léo leva les yeux aux ciel alors que ses frères entraient dans une énième dispute. April, elle, trouvait cela terriblement intéressant, elle était vraiment curieuse de savoir qui des deux allait avoir le dernier mot. Au début, elle avait parfois été impressionnée de voir les tortues se disputer, mais désormais, ça faisait presque parti de son quotidien et elle regardait la scène avec intérêt.

-Votre histoire commence sérieusement à me fatiguer, s'exclama Donnie, je vais chercher Maître Splinter pour qu'on règle la question tout de suite.

Il s'éclipsa quelques secondes, le temps de se rendre dans la chambre de leur sensei qui devait probablement méditer à cette heure-ci. Pendant ce temps, le ton continua de monter entre Mikey et Raphaël, mais Léo ne fit rien pour les calmer et regarda avec satisfaction leurs père adoptif arriver près d'eux et les frapper sur la tête pour les faire taire. Après qu'ils aient expliqué le problème, tout le monde - enfin, sauf Raph - semblait d'accord pour dire que Mikey n'avait pas reculé au dernier moment et était à l'origine de ce malencontreux baiser.

-Je vois, trancha donc Splinter, il me semble que l'initiative ne venait pas de Raphaël, le point va donc à Michelangelo.

Le dénommé sautilla en l'air avec un grand sourire et lança son éternelle phrase de la victoire :

-Yes ! Alors, qui c'est le roi du baiser ? C'est toujours moi, oh yeah !

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement près à bouder, alors que la jeune tortue mettait ses nerfs à l'épreuve en dansant autour de lui. April se gratta la nuque en espérant que ce genre d'accident n'arriverait plus pour le reste de la partie.

* * *

 **Le coup du baiser accidentel sur la bouche, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolée, mais il fallait que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre x') Ce genre d'accident, ça arrive forcément, encore plus avec un jeu comme celui-ci, haha, une fois j'ai embrassé mon meilleur ami sans la faire exprès, on était gêné au début, mais à la longue ça nous a beaucoup fait rire x')**

 **J'ai fais quelques recherches pour ce chapitre sur le statut familiale que peut avoir le baiser sur la bouche de nos jours et il semblerait que ce soit quelque chose qui se fait, en tout cas de parent à enfant, la photo de Beyoncé qui embrasse sa fille sur la bouche existe vraiment d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien inventé x').**


	5. Une histoire de princesse

**Merci beaucoup à mes petits reviewvers, vous êtes les meilleurs ;) ! Wouuuh, les gens, il faut que je vous dise qu'avec ce chapitre, j'ai longtemps hésité, et puis j'ai décidé de ma lâcher xD Donc, peut-être que vous allez trouver ça un peu space, c'est normal x') Allez, c'est partis !**

 **Résumé des points :**

 **Léo - 1**

 **Raph - 0**

 **Donnie - 0**

 **Mikey - 1**

 **April – 1**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Une histoire de princesse**

* * *

Samedi après-midi : le meilleur moment de la semaine ! C'était encore mieux depuis qu'April avait quatre nouveaux amis fantastiques avec lesquels elle ne s'ennuyait jamais. Elle arriva au repaire en début d'après-midi pour trouver Léo, Raph et Mikey affalés sur la canapé. Cette image amusa la jeune fille car c'était assez rare de les voir lambiner tous les trois en même temps.

En l'occurrence ils regardaient un épisode de Space Heros qu'ils avaient déjà vu cent fois mais seul le leader semblait lui prêter une réelle attention. Mike lisait une bande dessinée allongé sur sa carapace et Raphaël jouait avec Spike posé sur ses genoux. Elle les salua de loin, refusant de s'approcher trop près d'eux tant que le jeu serait en cours.

Personne ne l'avait encore embrassée, mais elle sentait son tour arriver ! C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ai gagné un point face à Mikey... Elle sentait bien qu'elle était moins expérimentée que les quatre ninjas. Et pas seulement sur le plan physique mais aussi sur le plan mental.

Enfin, elle avait plutôt de bon réflexes et le jeu lui permettait aussi d'acquérir une certaine vitesse de réflexion, mais elle avait encore du mal à anticiper les mouvements de ses adversaires. Ça ne l'aidait pas qu'elle ne connaissait pas les tortues depuis si longtemps que ça. Eux, ils avaient passés toutes leurs vies ensemble. Ils se connaissaient presque parfaitement, et ils avaient donc un grand avantage par rapport à elle parce qu'ils comprenaient les situations plus vite.

April se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement porter un grand manteau et une cagoule pour que personne ne puisse l'embrasser. Ça aurait été plus simple. Puis elle se souvint que le tissu ne servait pas de barrière pour ce jeu : elle avait elle-même embrassée Mikey sur son bandana, entre les yeux.

-Où est Donnie ? Demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Dans son labo, répondit Mikey sans lever les yeux de sa BD.

-Je crois qu'il travail sur son dernier projet, ajouta Léo.

-Dis plutôt qu'il boude, oui, s'exclama Raph.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Interrogea la jeune fille.

Le leader baissa le volume de la télévision, revenant à la réalité un peu à contre cœur et se tourna vers elle.

-L'entraînement de ce matin été mouvementé. On travaillait sur les techniques de combat au corps à corps et ces deux là, dit-il en désignant Raph et Mikey de la main, n'arrêtaient pas d'essayer d'embrasser Donnie. Du coup il s'est vexé en disant que c'était injuste qu'on s'en prenne toujours à lui et sensei s'est fâché et maintenant nous sommes sensés mettre le jeu en pause lors de l'entraînement.

-Oh, avant ça vous continuiez même pendant les entraînements ?

-Tout le temps, fit Léo avec une mine blasée, tu peux leur demander si tu ne me crois pas. Surtout à celui-là.

Le leader se tourna et regarda Michelangelo avec une certaine irritation, en croisant les bras. April le regarda également en penchant la tête sur le côté, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre à bout la patience légendaire du leader au bandana bleu.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est le jeu ! Et je me donne toujours à fond dans tout ce que je fais, vous le savez bien !

-Le fait d'être en train de jouer ne justifie pas tout, répondit Léo.

-J'avoue, ajouta Raph, ça me fait presque plaisir d'avoir perdu face à toi, au moins je n'ai pas à me coltiner tes techniques bizarres, maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda April qui mourrait d'envie de le savoir.

-Rien que les règles ne m'interdisent, fit Mikey pour se défendre.

-C'est précisément parce que les règles n'interdisent pas grande chose, répondit Léo du tac au tac toujours aussi agacé.

-Okay, okay, ne t'énerve pas, je m'excuse, rétorqua Mikey en sortant un drapeau blanc de nul part, promis cette nuit je le refais pas.

April et Raph éclatèrent de rire face à la spontanéité du jeune ninja, mais aussi face à la tête de Léo qui avait les yeux écarquillés et ne s'attendait pas à le voir brandir un drapeau sous son nez.

-Mi... Mikey, mais d'où tu sors ça ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

Le dénommé ignora complètement sa question et balança son drapeau qui se volatilisa on ne sais où (il faisait presque peur à April quand il faisait ça, cette tortue avait des pouvoirs magiques, c'était la seule explication possible !).

-Hé, vu qu'on a rien à faire cet après-midi, ça vous dit qu'on regarde un film tous ensemble ? On ne l'a encore jamais fait avec April !

April abandonna l'idée de savoir ce qu'avait bien pu faire Michelangelo, à son grand regret. La jeune tortue, à présent surexcitée, fonça en direction de la cuisine certainement pour faire du pop-corn et quelques minutes plus tard, frappait à la porte du laboratoire pour tenter d'en faire sortir le génie, parce qu'une après-midi télé entre frère et sœur voulait dire qu'ils devaient **tous** être là, et Mikey y tenait !

-Donnie, sors de là, on va regarder un film ! Allez, Don !

Mais aucuns sons ne se fit entendre depuis l'intérieur du labo. Mikey soupira de dépit et se tourna vers le leader en levant les yeux aux ciels.

-Léo, dis lui d'arrêter de bouder et de venir avec nous, moi il veut pas m'écouter !

April se demanda bien ce que Léo lui avait dit car en quelques secondes, Donatello ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire. Il se tourna presque tout de suite vers elle et la salua, visiblement de bonne humeur. Ils commencèrent à discuter quand la voix de Mikey se fit entendre depuis le fond de la pièce alors qu'il demandait ce que les gars – et April – désirait regarder. Après plusieurs minutes de débat, comme personne n'était d'accord, Léo se tourna vers April et déclara que, puisqu'elle était l'invitée, c'était à elle de choisir.

-D'accord, dans ce cas, on a qu'à regarder quelque chose de simple que tout le monde va aimer. Un film Disney, par exemple ?

-Un dessin-animé, wouhou, s'exclama Mikey.

-Oui, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, ajouta Donnie en souriant.

Léo et Mikey se dirigèrent vers la pile de DVD pour choisir lequel ils allaient mettre et April allait faire de même quand elle vit Raphaël se tourner vers Don avec un sourire en coin. Cela l'interpela et elle décida de les observer un instant.

-Depuis quand tu aimes les films de princesses, Donnie ?

-Comment ça, les "films de princesses" ? Je te ferais dire que les studios Disney font plein de long métrages très variés et ça n'a rien à voir avec...

-Princesses ! S'exclama à nouveau Raphaël en lui coupant la parole.

-Raph arrête ça !

-Allez, Donnie, ne renie pas ton vrai "moi", libère la fille qui est en toi.

April fronça les sourcils. Le traiter de fille, c'était aller un peu loin dans la plaisanterie, même pour Raph. Et puis, Mike avait aussi eu l'air d'apprécier l'idée d'un Disney, alors pourquoi s'en prenait-il spécialement à Donnie ?

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle te dit, la fille !

-Ahah, tu essayes de faire le beau devant Apr-...

-Raph, la ferme ! Cria Don avec rage.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'elle se fâche, la princesse !

April sentit clairement la limite être franchie. Et ni une ni deux, Don se jeta vers Raphaël et lui lança un coup de poing qu'il n'eut pas de mal à éviter. Ils commencèrent à se battre comme dans le dojo, à mains nues. La jeune fille était à la fois impressionnée par leurs aptitudes au combat et inquiète qu'ils ne détruisent tout le mobilier dans leur bataille. Donatello avait l'air vraiment très en colère et avait déjà fait tomber la télécommande par mégarde. Léo se retourna vers eux en soupirant et lança d'un ton autoritaire :

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite ou j'appel maître Splinter.

-Tu as entendu, princesse, il est temps de se calmer.

Raphaël avait souris malicieusement en prononçant ces mots. Il avait arrêté de donner des coups et ne faisait à présent plus qu'esquiver ceux de son frère. Il reculait face à Donatello qui prenait du terrain avec colère.

-Je vous ai dit d'arrêter !

La voix de Léo ne sembla pas atteindre le génie qui balança une fois de plus son poing vers Raph. La tortue au bandana rouge l'esquiva encore et se lança dangereusement vers le visage de Donatello. Une expression d'étonnement vint remplacer la colère sur le visage du génie. Il recula juste assez pour éviter les lèvres de Raphaël, mais celui-ci se saisit de son bras qui était tendu vers lui et attrapa son poignet fermement. April vit Donatello essayer de se dégager de sa prise mais Raph était plus fort. Avec théâtralité, il se mit à genoux devant lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa main.

-Et voilà, princesse, dit-il sur avec un sourire moqueur.

Donatello retira vivement sa main et essaya une fois encore de frapper Raphaël. Mikey, qui s'était retourné entre temps, lança avec entrain :

-Oh, un point pour Raphie, même si ta méthode ne me plaît pas beaucoup.

Donatello se figea, réalisant soudainement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Tu as fais exprès de m'énerver ?! s'exclama-t-il.

-Ouaip ! Et après on dit que c'est moi la tête chaude du groupe ! Tu es vraiment mille fois plus facile à mettre en colère que moi.

Léo leva les yeux au ciel en insérant le DVD dans le lecteur choisis. Donatello grogna de rage en maugréant entre ses lèvres un "c'est pas du jeu" et April eut mal au cœur pour lui. Utiliser ce genre de méthode, ce n'était décidément pas fair-play ! Elle se pinça les lèvres et se dit que Raph ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Mikey sortit un bol de pop-corn de nul part et annonça qu'ils avaient choisit de regarder _Le Roi Lion_. Il s'assit joyeusement à côté de Raph qui souriait de satisfaction. Léo attrapa le poignet de Donnie et le fit s'asseoir entre lui et April, histoire de pouvoir regarder le film tranquillement. Le jeune fille apprécia le dessin animé qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment, et c'était encore mieux avec les commentaires des tortues. Mikey, surtout, avait le chic pour toujours trouver des blagues hilarantes à faire sur chaque scènes.

Une fois le film terminé, les garçons commencèrent à s'agiter. À croire qu'il leur était complètement impossible de rester en place plus d'une heure et demie ! Raphaël, en particulier, adopta une attitude provocatrice. Après avoir ramené Spike dans son aquarium, il titilla Léo jusqu'à ce que celui-ci accepte de venir s'exercer dans le dojo avec lui. Mikey, lui, était partis en direction de la cuisine avec enthousiasme pour faire on ne savait quoi. Cela laissa April seule avec Donatello, mais elle se sentait trop paresseuse pour tenter quoi que ce soit et se contenta de rester affalée dans la canapé, dans la même position qu'elle avait eu durant tout le film.

Donatello, lui, se tenait droit, tendu comme un arc, et lançait de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil gênés dans sa direction. Parfois, cela amusait April de le voir comme ça, aussi embarrassé devant elle. Elle le fixa pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que ses joues deviennent toutes rouges et qu'il demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune fille se permis de rire avant de bredouiller une excuse.

-Rien de spécial. Je repensais juste à l'attitude de Raphaël tout à l'heure et à cette histoire de princesse...

Elle sursauta alors que Mikey venait d'apparaître soudainement à ses côtés. Il se jeta sur le canapé, entre Don et April, s'exclamant avec ferveur :

-Vous savez quoi ? Si Donnie devait être une princesse Disney, ce serait totalement Belle !

April s'attendit à ce que Donatello se vexe encore une fois, mais elle fut surprise par sa réaction. Le génie envisagea sérieusement la proposition de Mike et répondit :

-Quoi ? Celle qui développe un syndrome de Stockholm pour la créature qui la séquestre ? Sérieusement, je vaux mieux que ça !

-Je dis ça parce qu'elle a tout le temps le nez plongé dans les bouquins. Et à part elle, il n'y a pas vraiment de princesses intellos, alors c'est celle qui te correspond le mieux, répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules.

-Il y a Jeanne aussi, intervint April, dans _Tarzan_ , c'est un peu une scientifique, elle est pas zoologue ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Mais, c'est pas une princesse !

-Hé, elle épouse Tarzan à la fin, non ? Ça fait d'elle une princesse !

-Tazan n'était pas un prince, répondit Donatello avec un gentil sourire pour ne pas la vexer.

-On s'en fiche, j'aime Jeanne, c'est un de mes personnage préféré, alors c'est une princesse, point.

-D'accord, dans ce cas, Donnie, tu choisis : tu veux être une magnifique et intelligente jeune femme passionnée de littérature qui vit dans un château de malade, ou tu veux être la princesse des gorilles ?

-Jeanne me correspond très bien, répondit-il.

Cela fit sourire April ; il avait choisit sa princesse. Elle était contente qu'il ne semble pas plus affecté que ça par l'attitude de Raphaël à son égard. Deux heures auparavant, il avait perdu son sang-froid à l'idée d'être comparé à une fille, et voilà que maintenant il cherchait laquelle lui correspondait le mieux. Décidément, Mikey avait le don de pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait sans que Donatello ne se vexe jamais. Encore une autre preuve qu'il s'entendait mieux avec lui qu'avec Raph ou Léo.

-Maintenant, fit Don à l'intention de son frère, si c'était toi qui devait être une princesse, ce serait laquelle ?

-Ahaha, à vous de me le dire, répondit ce dernier avec son éternel sourire plein de malice.

La discussion semblait presque surréaliste aux yeux d'April ; était-elle vraiment en train de comparer des tortues mutantes d'une quinzaine d'années aux princesses Disney ? Si on lui avait dit ça le soir de sa rencontre avec eux, elle ne l'aurait pas crus, et pourtant c'était vrai. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture, ils avaient beau être des guerriers, porter des armes et se battre contre des armées de ninja robots, ils étaient pourtant assis là en train de chercher leurs princesses alter égo.

-Je te vois bien en Ariel, lança April, c'est une princesse curieuse, un peu espiègle et pleine de vie !

-Moi je pensais à Anna, dans _La Reine des neiges_ , pour les mêmes raisons, ou à Raiponce pour le côté enfantin, ajouta Donatello.

-Hé, je ne suis pas enfantin, j'ai un esprit libéré ! Pour la peine je choisis Ariel, s'exclama Mikey, elle me ressemble plus ; vivre dans les égouts c'est un peu comme vivre sous l'océan, non ? April, à ton tour ! Je te vois bien en Mulan !

April cessa de sourire à cette annonce. Mulan n'était pas vraiment la représentation qu'elle avait d'une princesse. Certes, elle aimait bien ce personnage, mais y être associée ne lui plaisait pas spécialement. Elle avait un côté garçon manqué que beaucoup de personnes dans son entourage lui avaient déjà reprochés, et elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer son manque de féminité.

-Mulan ? Pourquoi Mulan ? demanda-t-elle en craignant un peu la réponse qui allait suivre.

-Parce que c'est une guerrière et elle a la classe, s'exclama Mikey, tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Oh, alors c'était pour le côté guerrier ? La jeune fille se sentit soulagée et répondit en tâchant de cacher sa gêne :

-Si, si, ça me va très bien.

-Je plussoie Mulan, fit Donatello en hochant la tête, en plus c'est une femme forte et indépendante qui ne se laisse pas marcher dessus dans un monde dominé par les hommes.

-Et elle a la classe, dit Mikey avec un air déterminé.

-Et elle a la classe, rajouta Donatello en acquiesçant.

April rit doucement en portant sa main à sa bouche, rougissant malgré elle. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Ils la voyaient pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, et au contraire de toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient moqués d'elle ou lui avaient reprochés son caractère, ils l'aimaient. Ils l'appréciaient pour tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Et quand elle les voyait comme ça, aussi sûr de leur choix, lui disant implicitement qu'elle avait "la classe", elle savait qu'elle était à sa place parmi eux et qu'elle faisait vraiment partie de la famille.

-C'est drôle, murmura-t-elle doucement, moi j'aurais bien vu Léo en Mulan, vous savez, pour le côté "honneur sur ma famille" et tout ça...

Les deux tortues affichèrent une mine pas très convaincue et se mirent à réfléchir à une autre princesse qui conviendrait mieux.

-Léo ? Oh non, la princesse qui correspond le mieux à Léo ce serait plutôt...

Il y'eut un silence de plusieurs secondes, Mikey et Donnie se regardèrent et s'exclamèrent soudainement en même temps : "Elsa !", puis ils éclatèrent de rire à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. April les regarda rire, un peu perplexe, ne comprenant pas tout à fait pourquoi elle en particulier, ou pourquoi ça les mettait dans cet état là. Peut-être que c'était l'idée d'un Léo en robe de soirée bleue ? Elle leur demanderait une fois qu'ils ce seraient calmés !

* * *

 **Ça c'est typiquement le genre de conversation que j'ai avec les membres de ma famille, j'aime bien quand on s'attribue des personnages ou des éléments, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être pas mal de voir comment nos tortues réagirait face à ça :) Je dois vous avouer que je me suis bien amusée à écrire tout ça x')**

 **J'ai peut-être un petit peu abusé sur la caractère de mon Raphaël, il n'a pas l'air de bien s'entendre avec Donnie. Aaaaw, je vais essayer de réguler ça dans les prochains chapitre ! Les personnages m'échappent un peu, des fois, par exemple, je n'avais pas prévus d'écrire un Donnie si proche de Mikey, mais ça s'est un peu fait tout seul x'D !**


	6. Damoiselle Raphaël

**Coucou les gens :D J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que l'année commence bien pour vous ^_^ Si ce n'est pas le cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera sourire !**

 **Oh, et je ne me suis pas beaucoup relue pour celui-ci, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes T_T**

 **Résumé des points :**

 **Léo - 1**

 **Raph - 1**

 **Donnie - 0**

 **Mikey - 1**

 **April – 1**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Damoiselle Raphaël**

* * *

Alors que Mikey et Donnie riaient toujours devant elle, April se mit à rêvasser doucement. Elle commençait à se faire une idée précise du style de chacun des frères. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à présent, Léo était le plus subtil quand il attaquait. C'était un très bon observateur, sans doute le meilleur d'entre eux, et il tirait toujours avantage de la situation.

Le principal avantage de Mikey, s'était avant tout sa spontanéité et son imprévisibilité. Derrière ce qu'on pouvait prendre pour un manque de concentration se cachait en fait un esprit rusé et rapide. April était d'ailleurs très heureuse de ne plus avoir à se soucier de lui.

Donatello était très inventif aussi mais jusque là, ça ne lui avait pas encore servis.

Et pour Raphaël, bien sûre, tout se jouait sur les muscles. Des muscles puissants qu'elle devait à tout prix éviter. Si elle se retrouvait prise au piège par Raph d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle était trop faible pour se libérer et c'était un point en moins assuré !

Après avoir vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec Donnie, elle réalisa qu'elle devait faire très attention à ses mains. Jusque là, elle avait presque oublié que cette partie du corps comptait.

Comme les garçons s'étaient mis à parler entre eux, la jeune fille se sentit presque de trop. Elle décida de s'éclipser discrètement et fut attirée par des bruits venant du dojo. Léo et Raph étaient en train de combattre au corps à corps et April, curieuse de nature, se permit de les observer le plus discrètement possible. Ils étaient impressionnant tous les deux. Leurs mouvements étaient précis, agiles, sans faux pas, presque comme si ils dansaient. Elle était fascinée par la vitesse à laquelle ils bougeaient et la souplesse qu'ils montraient. Aucuns d'eux ne semblaient avoir réellement le dessus ; chaque coups étaient esquivés ou contrés et les tortues avaient à peine l'air essoufflées.

April ne le vit pas du tout venir quand, après cinq bonnes minutes, Raphaël enchaîna une combinaison de mouvements qui mirent finalement Léo au sol. Elle sortit alors de la pénombre et applaudit Raph en souriant.

-Beau combat, vous êtes très impressionnant !

-April, fit Léo en se relevant, depuis combien de temps tu es là ? Tu nous as regardé combattre ?

-Oui, c'était très divertissant, je n'ai pas su lequel de vous deux allait gagner jusqu'à la fin !

Elle leur sourit gentiment et Léo lui rendit son sourire. Raph, quand à lui, bomba la poitrine et lança fièrement :

-J'veux pas me vanter, mais honnêtement, Léo n'avait aucune chance face à moi.

-T'as pas trop les chevilles qui enflent, Raph ? Murmura le leader, légèrement agacé par l'excès de confiance de son frère.

-Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que j'y peux si c'est moi le meilleur au corps à corps ?

-Tu es vraiment le meilleur ? demanda April, curieuse.

-Ouaip ma jolie, chevalier Raphaël pour vous servir ! Imbattu depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Et voilà qu'il recommençait avec ses histoires de chevalier et de princesse. Derrière lui, Léo roula des yeux et April en aurait bien fais de même, mais elle était trop polie pour ça. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'à peine quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait eu le désire ardant de venger ce pauvre Donatello qui s'était fais avoir en beauté et une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

-Oh, très impressionnant, très impressionnant, dit-elle en feignant de le flatter, et accepteriez-vous de remettre votre titre en jeu en vous battant contre ma modeste personne ?

Raphaël, bien sûre, ne la prit pas au sérieux. Il rigola et répondit avec un air bien trop sûre de lui :

-Arrête gamine, je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi.

-Je suis sérieuse, insista April, je veux vraiment essayer. Je suis encore en phase d'entraînement mais j'ai fais des gros progrès et je suis sûre que j'ai une chance contre toi.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, moi, répondit Raph un peu désarçonné, je te rappel que je suis un ninja entraîné depuis la plus tendre enfance, tu n'as strictement aucune chance.

-D'accord, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu peux au moins me laisser une chance, non ?

Devant l'insistance de la jeune fille, Raphaël finit par s'énerver. Cela rappela vaguement à April la façon dont il avait réagit quand il avait appris qu'elle jouerait avec eux. De toute évidence, il n'aimait pas avoir à l'affronter, peut-être parce qu'il avait trop peur de perdre face à elle, ou peut-être parce qu'il avait trop peur de _gagner_ face à elle. Les deux hypothèses se tenaient, mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ce comportement avait le don d'énerver la jeune fille. Après un moment passé à argumenter, Raph se tourna vers Léo et s'exclama :

-Dis quelque chose enfin, je vais quand même pas me battre contre elle !

-Et pourquoi pas, répondit l'aîné, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de m'entraîner avec elle et je suis certain qu'elle ferait un bon adversaire, d'ailleurs si j'étais toi, je me méfierais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a, Raphaël ? Tu te crois trop bien pour moi ? Je suis trop faible pour t'affronter ? s'exclama la jeune fille qui n'en pouvait plus.

Raphaël la regarda de la tête au pied avant de soupirer. Finalement, il changea d'expression et afficha un sourire menaçant avant de dire :

-D'accord, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si j'arrive à t'embrasser.

C'était effectivement quelque chose qu'elle redoutait, mais le désir de lui montrer qu'elle savait se défendre était plus fort que tout. April savait qu'elle ne gagnerait certainement pas, mais peu importe tant qu'elle avait l'occasion de se défouler sur lui. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que ce serait elle qui l'embrasserait, avec un peu de chance !

Ils se mirent en position et Léo s'écarta de la zone de combat. Ils se saluèrent et attendirent que le leader donne le début de l'affrontement. Quand celui-ci fut certain que les participants étaient en place, il cria fermement : "hajime !" et April vit directement Raphaël fondre vers elle, prêt à l'attraper pour la mettre au sol.

La jeune fille l'esquiva plusieurs fois sans trop de problèmes. Avec le jeu en cours, elle était devenue très bonne pour ça, mais il faudrait plus qu'une esquive ou deux pour impressionner la tortue. Elle sauta pour éviter la jambe de Raph qui s'était mis au sol et tentait de la faire tomber. Son timing n'était pas parfait et elle manqua de tomber en se réceptionnant. Lorsque la tête chaude le remarqua, il réitéra l'opération dans l'autre sens.

April, agacée par ses méthodes de brute, se laissa emporter et balança sa jambe vers lui. Son geste était plutôt aléatoire et Raph, bien qu'étonné, l'esquiva facilement. L'adolescente ne se laissa pas démonter et continua sur sa lancée, donnant des coups qui, malheureusement pour elle, finissaient toujours dans le vide. Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais ne pouvait tout simplement pas atteindre Raphaël qui trouvait toujours un moyen d'esquiver.

-C'est tout ce que tu as en réserve ?

April comprit que ce n'était pas bon signe quand son ami se mit à tendre les lèvres vers elle. Elle ne recula pas à temps et il lui saisit fermement les deux bras en l'approchant d'elle. Elle essaya de dégager ses bras, mais elle ne le pouvait pas : comme prévus, sa force physique était incontestable et il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. À moins que...

Une idée de génie lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Au lieu de détourner le visage pour éviter le baiser - ce qui, de toute façon, était inutile - April regarda Raph droit dans les yeux et battit des cils aussi fémininement qu'elle le pouvait. La tortue au bandana rouge resta perplexe un instant, mais il se ressaisit et tenta un second assaut. Quand il approcha à nouveau ses lèvres, April décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et esquissa elle aussi un mouvement pour l'embrasser. C'était assez étrange ; pendant un instant, elle cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser sur la bouche, mais Raph recula encore au dernier moment. Choqué par sa tentative de baiser, il la lâcha et la regarda avec consternation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Mon preux chevalier ne veut pas sa récompense pour avoir gagné le combat ? Pas si chevalier que ça, on dirait...

April se mit à rire, feignant de ne pas trouver la situation embarrassante. Au moins, elle avait évité le pire. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle profite de la perplexité de son ennemis. Ne perdant pas une seconde, elle se remit à l'attaquer en lançant :

-À moins que la raison ne soit que tu n'ai pas encore gagné...

Il l'évita de peu cette fois-ci et elle se dit qu'elle était sur la bonne voix. Elle ne pourrait pas le battre uniquement avec de la force physique, et après avoir été déstabilisé de la sorte, il était déjà plus accessible. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que sa vexation prenne le dessus. Après cinq autres minutes de combat, April commençait vraiment à fatiguer et Raphaël gagnait du terrain.

La jeune fille se trouva de plus déconcentrée par l'arrivée de Mikey et Don dans le dojo et leur discussion avec le leader.

-Depuis combien de temps ils se battent ? Demanda le benjamin.

-Je dirais dix minutes, répondit Léo, pour le moment April s'est bien défendue !

-Tu aurais pu nous appeler pour voir ça, grogna Donnie.

La jeune fille ignora les commentaires qui suivirent pour essayer de rester concentrée. C'est alors qu'un mouvement dans la pénombre de la pièce attira son attention et elle eut une idée de génie. Faisant mine de fatiguer, elle esquiva de plus en plus paresseusement les coups de Raph et s'arrangea pour l'attirer vers le fond de la pièce. Il était tellement concentré sur le combat qu'il ne remarqua même pas les petites bestioles rampantes qui virevoltaient non loin de lui.

Lorsqu'April sentit qu'elle était dos au mur, elle attendit que Raph soit assez proche d'elle pour le repousser vers l'angle de la pièce qui était non loin de lui. Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'en faire plus ; son plan fonctionna instantanément.

Un petit cafard grimpa sur l'épaule de la tortue qui s'en rendit compte presque immédiatement. L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés et se mit à courir dans tous les sens, incontrôlable, en criant :

-Enlevez-moi ça ! Enlevez-moi ça !

Ses trois frères, évidemment, étaient morts de rire, affalés par terre, et pas du tout prêt à l'aider du tout. L'insecte descendit sur le bras de Raphaël qui se mit à le secouer vigoureusement, mais il était bien accroché et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Après cela, il remonta vers son coup et la tortue était clairement terrifiée.

April eut pitié de lui, il était sur le bord de sangloter et elle s'en voulut presque de lui avoir fais ça tout en sachant à quel point il avait peur de ses petites bêtes. Prenant son courage à deux mains - parce que elle non plus elle n'aimait pas trop les cafards - elle s'avança vers lui

-Pitié, enlève-le ! s'exclama une fois de plus la pauvre tortue.

April prit l'insecte dans sa main pour le jeter le plus loin possible, et après, la tentation fut juste trop forte. Elle en profita tout simplement pour attraper la main de Raphaël, trop sonné pour réagir, et l'embrassa gentiment.

Lorsqu'il la regarda, avec ses grands yeux verts et humides, April lui sourit simplement et dit d'une voix forte : "Et voilà, princesse."

La tête de Raphaël prit la même couleur que son bandana. Il retira sa main et regarda ses pieds comme pour cacher son embarras. Derrière eux, Mikey, Donnie et Léo éclatèrent de rire encore une fois. Ils arrivèrent vers elle en la félicitant, et se moquaient gentiment de Raph qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et semblait prêt à bouder.

-On dirait qu'aujourd'hui, notre chevalier, c'est April, fit Léo en souriant.

-On a pas encore trouvé quelle princesse tu es, mais on cherche, ne t'inquiète pas ! ajouta Mikey à l'intention de la tête chaude.

-Comment ça, quelle princesse je suis ?! s'exclama le plus vieux, indigné.

-Tout à l'heure on s'est amusé à en désigner une pour chacun d'entre nous, dit April avec un sourire sincère. Je suis Mulan !

-Jeanne, ajouta Don en haussant les épaules.

-Ariel, s'exclama Mikey avec un énorme sourire.

April sourit de plus belle en voyant ses amis l'annoncer avec autant de décontraction.

-Oh, donc c'est ça que vous faisiez depuis tout à l'heure, dit Léo en riant, vous en avez trouvé une pour moi ?

-Apparemment, tu es Elsa, fit April sans conviction.

À cette annonce, Mikey et Donnie explosèrent de rire, et cette fois, même Raphaël s'y mit. Léo les regarda, pas le moins du monde amusé, et April restait une fois de plus sans comprendre.

-Ahah, très drôle, fit le leader avec un air blasé.

-Désolé mec, s'excusa Mikey en riant, mais tu nous tend la perche !

-Pourquoi ils te disent ça ? demanda April.

-Pour rien, répondit Léo en pinçant les lèvres.

-Ne fais pas ton timide, Fearless, s'exclama Raph avant de dire à l'intention de la jeune fille : après avoir vu le film, il n'arrêtait pas de chanter "Libérée, délivrée" sous la douche ! On y a eut droit pendant des mois !

April esquissa un sourire mais sans plus car cette histoire n'avait pas l'air de mettre Léo de bonne humeur du tout. Les trois autres adolescents, par contre, étaient vraiment hilares. Leurs rires s'atténuèrent néanmoins lorsqu'une voix retentit depuis l'entrée du dojo :

-Bien que j'apprécie pleinement l'idée que vous vous amusiez, mes enfants, il me semble que le dojo n'est pas le meilleur endroit d'une maison pour rire.

Maître Splinter, qui venait d'entré, n'avait pas parlé sur le ton du reproche, au contraire, mais April était un peu gênée qu'il les ait surpris avoir une attitude aussi enfantine. Mikey se jeta vers lui en riant.

-Sensei, on est en train de décider quelle princesse chacun d'entre nous pourrait incarner ! On a pas encore cherché pour vous, quelle princesse voulez-vous être ?

April fut très étonnée que le benjamin inclue de cette façon Splinter dans leur jeu, mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci se contenta de sourire en secouant ses moustaches.

-Pourquoi pas Cendrillon ? s'exclama Raphaël à priori à l'aise avec l'idée de comparer un vieux rat maître des arts martiaux avec un personnage de compte de fée.

-Cendrillon ? demanda Léo peu convaincu.

-Ben quoi, elle parle avec des rats, non ?

-Non, dit April en riant, ce sont des souris.

-Rats, souris, c'est pareil !

-Bien sûre que non, s'indigna Donatello avant que leur sensei n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, ce n'est pas pareil, bien que ce soit deux mots vernaculaires, les rats ont une ossature différentes des souris, plus proéminente et un régime alimentaire complètement diffèrent !

April tourna son regard vers Michelangelo qui tira sur la manche de son père en disant :

-Peu importe, qu'est-ce que vous en dites, sensei ? Vous validez Cendrillon ?

Ce dernier remua encore les moustaches et fit mine de réfléchir en répondant :

-Je ne pense pas que les conditions de vies ou le caractère de Cendrillon me correspondent, mon fils. Trouve-moi plutôt une princesse Disney qui a du élever quatre terribles garnements qui n'en font qu'à leurs têtes et je "validerai".

-C'est mort, lança Raph, y'en a aucunes qui sont mamans.

-Si, rectifia April, il y'a Ariel.

-Mais c'est déjà moi Ariel, gémit Mikey.

Il se tourna vers Splinter et lui dit fièrement : "Je suis Ariel !" comme si il avait gagné une médaille ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Étrangement, je ne suis pas étonné, répondit le rat mutant.

Les garçons se mirent à rire et Splinter passa gentiment sa main sur la tête du plus jeune comme pour lui dire qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter.

L'ambiance n'avait jamais été aussi décontractée depuis qu'April connaissait les tortues. La bonne humeur générale lui rappelait les rares soirées qu'elle avait passé étant jeune avec son père. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Heureusement qu'elle avait ces quatre amis fantastiques qui lui faisaient oublier ses problèmes. Et la nouvelle facette de Splinter qu'elle apercevait lui faisait chaud au cœur ; elle réalisa qu'elle avait comme un deuxième père.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la partie, tout le monde oublia complètement le jeu pour le reste de la soirée. Mikey insista pour regarder un film d'horreur parce que "ces histoires de princesse, ça va bien deux minutes, mais les frissons et les cris de terreur, c'est plus intense quand même !" si bien que tout le monde finit par céder.

A la fin de la soirée, April se sentait légère et heureuse en rentrant chez elle, et elle chérissait ce sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprécier depuis un moment.

* * *

 **Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui est dis dans ce chapitre à propos des rats et des souris x') Si on a des spécialistes des rongeurs passent par ici, libre à vous de me corriger (si j'ai vraiment dit de grosses bêtises, ne me tapez pas trop fort s'il vous plait xD)**

 **J'aime bien l'idée que maître Splinter soit aussi un vrai "père" et pas seulement un sensei. Après tout, élever quatre garçons, ça veut aussi dire s'amuser avec eux et faire des choses un peu bêtes. Enfin moi, c'est comme ça que je vois les bons pères ; ils n'ont pas peur du ridicule, et je veux voir ce petit côté chez Maître Splinter aussi alors voilà, nah x')**

 **Ah, et dernière chose ; je ne sais absolument pas quelle princesse Raph pourrait être, vous pouvez me donner vos avis dans les commentaires (ou pas, c'est comme vous voulez) juste pour le délire x'D**


	7. Jamais deux sans trois

**Coucou les gens, me revoilà :D Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris beaucoup d'avance donc j'imagine qu'à partir de maintenant les chapitres vont arriver très vite (c'est aussi parce que j'ai d'autres projets à publier après tout ça et je suis genre super excitée :D)**

 **Et maintenant, place à l'histoire !**

 **Résumé des points :**

 **Léo - 1**

 **Raph - 1**

 **Donnie - 0**

 **Mikey - 1**

 **April – 2**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Jamais deux sans trois**

* * *

Deux victoires et aucunes défaites. C'était beaucoup plus qu'il n'en fallait à April pour être de bonne humeur. Elle était à présent protégée de Mikey et Raph et elle était même en bonne position pour gagner ! Il ne lui restait plus que deux cibles à **abattre** !

...Enfin, à embrasser... C'était pareil. Ou peut-être qu'elle commençait vraiment à prendre ce jeu un peu trop au sérieux. Mais peu importe !

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, le plus dur était encore à faire ! Des quatre frères, Léo était le plus entraîné et le plus en alerte. Depuis le début de la partie, il n'avait jamais laissé une seule occasion à qui que ce soit de l'embrasser.

Embrasser Donatello était plus dans ses cordes. Enfin du moins, ça aurait dû l'être, mais le génie était sur constamment sur ses gardes, surtout vis-à-vis d'elle. Il avait même tenté quelques assauts, mais jusque là, elle avait réussi à s'en sortir, parce qu'il était tellement timide qu'il reculait toujours au dernier moment.

C'était dimanche après-midi et lorsqu'April entra dans le repaire, elle ne trouva personne. Son premier réflexe fut de se rendre au laboratoire, mais en y allant elle aperçut de la lumière dans la cuisine et décida de plutôt se diriger par là. Elle essayait en tout instants de se déplacer le plus silencieusement possible : il en allait de sa victoire, après tout ! La plupart du temps, les garçons l'entendaient quand même venir, mais quand elle entra dans la cuisine, Raph était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne sembla pas du tout l'avoir remarqué.

April regarda avec curiosité ce qu'il était en train de faire et vit qu'il caressait la tête de Spike en lui tendant une feuille de laitue. Elle sourit, Raph jouait toujours les gros dur comme ça, mais il était sûrement le plus sensible des quatre frères dans le fond. Il se pencha vers la petite tortue et déposa un baiser sur sa tête, puis il dit à voix haute : "Tu as perdu un point, Spike !"

La jeune fille ne put se retenir une seconde de plus et explosa de rire. Raph réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas tout seul et se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

-April ?! Depuis quand tu es là ? Et arrête de rire !

-Dé... Ahaha, désolée Raph !

La tête chaude leva les yeux au ciel et prit Spike dans ses bras en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Non, reviens, s'exclama la jeune fille, je voulais pas te vexer !

-Je suis pas vexé, je vais m'occuper de Spike ailleurs, il y a trop de lumière dans la cuisine !

On pouvait très bien dire rien qu'à son ton qu'il était effectivement vexé. D'accord, si il voulait bouder, tant pis pour lui ! Quelque chose disait à April qu'il digérait mal sa défaite de la veille.

-Raph ne changera décidément jamais !

April sursauta violemment et du mettre la main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de crier. Michelangelo venait une fois de plus d'apparaître à côté d'elle en sortant de nul part.

-Mon dieu, Mikey, pour la santé de mon pauvre cœur, pitié, arrête de faire ça !

-Ah, je t'ai fais peur ? Oh, excuse moi, je vais te faire un câlin pour me faire pardonner !

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la tortue l'avait saisit par la taille et la fit tournoyer dans les airs comme si elle avait été une simple poupée. Lorsque ses pieds regagnèrent le sol, elle avait le tournis et lança avec emphase :

-Whou, Mikey, tu veux que je perde ? Imagine que Léo arrive maintenant, il pourrait m'embrasser sans problème, je suis sans défense à cause de toi.

La jeune tortue rit et l'aida à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

-Nooon, il ne ferait jamais ça ! D'ailleurs, tu sais, Léo aurait déjà eu tout un tas d'occasion de m'embrasser, mais il ne l'a pas encore fais. Je pense vraiment que c'est le meilleur leader qu'on puisse avoir ! Il a accepté de mettre le jeu en pause la nuit dernière parce que j'avais peur de dormir tout seul.

-A cause du film qu'on a vu ? Mais c'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on le regarde !

-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? J'aime avoir peur ! Même si ça veut dire que je vais avoir du mal à dormir après.

Michelangelo afficha un grand sourire et April lui répondit en faisant de même. Il fallait bien avouer que son côté enfantin lui allait comme un gant. Son attention fut attirée vers l'entrée de la pièce lorsqu'elle entendit Donatello s'avancer vers eux.

-Je viens de voir Raphaël, il avait pas l'air... Oh, salut April ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué ta présence !

-Vraiment ? Ouah, je m'améliore de jour en jour, répondit-elle sincèrement touchée par ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Donnie lui sourit gentiment et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Il saisit une tasse dans le placard avant de dire :

-Oui, ton combat contre Raph hier était impressionnant. Tu apprends très vite, ça ne fait que quelques mois et tu peux déjà lui tenir tête.

-Héhé, qu'est-ce que tu crois, lança Mikey, April est la meilleure !

La jeune fille rougit en souriant, à la fois embarrassée et touchée par les compliments sincères de ses amis.

-C'est surtout grâce à maître Splinter, bafouilla-t-elle.

Donnie se tourna vers elle et vint s'asseoir avec sa tasse de café à la table de la cuisine, acquiesçant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comme Mikey n'ajoutait rien - il était en train de se gratter l'oeil - April décida de détourner la conversation en demandant :

-Où est Léo ?

-Probablement en train de méditer, répondit Donnie en haussant les épaules.

À côté d'eux, Mikey soupira en se frottant l'œil droit de plus en plus fort.

-Ça va Mike ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-J'ai un truc dans mon œil, gémit le benjamin, Donnie tu peux regarder ?

-C'est sérieux ou tu vas essayer de me sauter dessus si je regarde ? Répondit le génie visiblement méfiant.

-Non, j'ai vraiment un truc !

Mais cela ne suffit pas pour le convaincre. Donatello observa son petit frère avec une moue dubitative avant de se tourner vers son amie humaine.

-April, tu crois qu'il est sérieux ?

Elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée, ça ressemblait bien à du Michelangelo ce genre de technique, mais en même temps, son œil avait vraiment l'air irrité. Après un long débat et beaucoup de jérémiades de la part de Mikey, Don accepta finalement de regarder ce qu'il avait, mais uniquement si il était bâillonné. Les tortues se servirent donc du bandana orange pour barricader les lèvres du benjamin, mais ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de gigoter pendant qu'il se faisait ausculter, craignant que Donatello ne profite de la situation pour l'embrasser.

April allait proposer son aider lorsque Léo entra dans la pièce, ce qui la fit immédiatement se mettre sur ses gardes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Questionna le leader face à la scène qu'offraient Donnie et Mike.

-Oh, tu sais, la routine, le jeu, tout ça, répondit April avec un naturel qui la déconcerta elle-même.

Donatello s'énerva une fois de plus sur son petit frère parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester en place et Léo haussa simplement les épaules.

-D'accord... Je venais voir si l'un de vous avez envie de venir se battre, dit-il avec un sourire, un petit combat amical pour te mesurer à moi, ça te dis, April ?

La jeune fille frémit. Ça sentait le coup fourré, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas profiter de cette occasion pour l'embrasser ? Elle était définitivement plus faible que lui, ce serait terriblement facile pour lui de faire une chose pareille.

-Tu devrais peut-être demander à Raphaël plutôt, fit-elle en espérant qu'il n'insiste pas trop.

-Il est dans sa chambre et il boude, je ne sais pas pourquoi, répondit simplement Léo.

April se demanda si elle devait lui dire pour quelle raison exactement la tortue au bandana rouge faisait la tête, mais la voix de Donatello détourna son attention.

-Ça y est, je l'ai ! C'était une poussière !

Il s'éloigna de Michelangelo triomphalement pour aller se rincer les mains au lavabo. Le plus jeune retira son bandana de sa bouche et ne le remit même pas en place ; la première chose qu'il fut fut de se gratter à nouveau l'œil. Donatello se tourna vers lui et le gronda en secouant son doigt en l'air :

-Arrête de faire ça tout de suite, tu vas t'abîmer la rétine !

-Tu avais quelque chose dans l'œil ? Interrogea Léo au même moment.

Il s'approcha de Mikey et lui caressa gentiment la tête. Au même moment, Don fit de même et lui saisit le bras pour qu'il arrête de se gratter. Avoir ses deux grands frères autour de lui ne dérangeait habituellement pas Mikey, mais il se rappela soudainement que le jeu était en cour et qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avaient encore embrassé. Agacé, il repoussa les deux tortues en s'exclamant :

-Ça suffit, laissez moi respirer ! Je veux que vous et vos bouches s'éloignent immédiatement, j'exige un périmètre de sécurité d'au moins 2 mètres !

Cette réaction, comme d'habitude exagérée, fit rire April. Les deux aînés, loin d'écouter les revendication du plus jeune, s'amusèrent eux aussi de sa réaction et se collèrent encore plus à lui. Michelangelo ne se laissa pas faire et envoya un coup vers Don. Celui-ci l'évita sans soucis et en le voyant faire cela, une idée vint soudain à l'esprit de la jeune fille.

-Donnie, je devrais me battre contre toi ! Lança-t-elle avec emphase en se levant de sa chaise.

Le génie commença par répondre positivement avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Oui bien... Attends, quoi ?

-J'ai déjà mesuré mon niveau à celui de Raphaël, je serais curieuse de voir ce que ça donnerait contre toi, répondit-elle sans cacher son excitation.

-Mais... Hum, heu c'est que... Je voudrais pas te blesser tu voix et...

-Donatello, coupa sèchement la jeune fille, je ne suis pas en sucre.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Mikey en profitant que son attention soit ailleurs pour se gratter à nouveau, tu as la même réaction que Raph hier, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'April est trop faible pour encaisser un ou deux coups ?

-N-non, non, pas du tout !

-Alors dans ce cas, c'est d'accord ?

-Je... Heu...

Devant le regard insistant d'April, Donnie ne pu dire autre chose que "oui".

* * *

C'est donc avec joie que la jeune fille se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans le dojo, dans la même position que face à Raphaël. Donatello n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, mais April pensa qu'elle allait le forcer à se décoincer si elle y était obligée ! Michelangelo était partis voir Raph - éventuellement pour essayer de la faire arrêter de bouder - laissant donc à Léo le soin d'être l'arbitre, une fois encore.

La jeune fille se mit en position et Don l'imita un peu nerveusement. Lorsque le "Hajime !" de Léo retentit, elle fut la première à se jeter vers lui. Elle lui asséna un coup qu'il esquiva sans difficulté, puis un second, un troisième... April réalisa vite que le génie ne faisait qu'éviter ses coups sans jamais en rendre et cela l'agaça au plus haut point. Elle savait qu'il avait un faible pour elle, mais elle ne voulait pas être traitée différemment des autres, il ne l'aidait pas à progresser avec cette attitude.

Elle se servit de sa colère pour essayer de l'atteindre, mais quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pouvait le toucher. Exaspérée, elle lança :

-Arrête de retenir tes coups !

-Je ne les retiens pas.

-Ah oui ?

April s'arrêta pile en face de lui, le regard déterminé, et dit distinctement :

-Alors frappe-moi.

Donatello la regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts et il lui fallut un moment avant de réussir à bouger. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas pour la frapper comme elle le lui avait demandé. Au contraire ; il ferma les yeux et dirigea ses lèvres droit vers son front. April sursauta et esquiva au dernier moment. Elle le regarda ensuite, assez exaspérée, et Donnie était à présent rouge comme une tomate.

-Heu... Je... Bafouilla-t-il.

Mais la jeune fille ne le laissa pas terminer et bondit vers lui pour lui asséner un coup avec sa jambe. La tortue se protégea avec ses avants bras mais elle avait mis tellement de force que sa protection s'effondra. April allait le frapper encore et cette fois il n'avait plus le choix, alors pour la première fois depuis le combat, il lui envoya son poing vers elle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de force et de toute façon la jeune fille l'esquiva facilement.

L'esquive était vraiment devenu un jeu d'enfant pour elle et Donnie était sur le point de s'en rendre compte car à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la toucher, ses membres finissaient dans les airs, sans atteindre leurs cibles. Oubliant que son adversaire était April, la tortue se laissa peu à peu gagner par la frustration et se concentra de plus en plus pour essayer d'atteindre son but.

C'est alors que ses yeux devinrent blanc, et April compris que c'était le bon moment. Là ! Il était concentré uniquement sur le combat, c'était le maintenant où jamais ! April replia ses bras vers elle et se baissa pour passer sous le poing de la tortue, lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle planta ses lèvres sur le bas de la joue droite de Donatello.

L'effet fut instantané. La jeune tortue laissa tomber son bras et perdit l'équilibre, complètement prise par surprise. Il s'écrasa par terre comme un crêpe. April ne s'attendait pas à ce que son baiser lui fasse l'effet d'un coup de poing ! Il était tellement rouge qu'elle s'inquiéta pour lui. Les yeux écarquillés, elle s'approcha de lui en s'exclamant :

-Ça va, Donnie ?

Pour toute réponse celui-ci leva son pouce dans les airs et bafouilla :

-Bi... Bien joué, April.

Le rousse soupira de soulagement et de satisfaction. Léo arriva derrière elle en la félicitant encore, puis il aida Donatello à se relever et April décida de le laisser se remettre de ses émotions tout seul en allant chercher Mikey pour lui annoncer son nouveau point. Elle le trouva seul dans la cuisine et hurla son prénom en se précépitant vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Interrogea-t-il, une casserole à la main.

-J'ai gagné un point ! Ça m'en fais déjà trois ! Je suis vraiment en train de gagner !

Seule avec Michelangelo, elle se laissa aller à faire une danse de la victoire en secouant son corps dans tous les sens. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'aire ridicule, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal ; c'était le point positif d'être avec Mikey, pas la peine de réprimer son côté foufou. En moins de deux secondes, il était a côté d'elle et l'imitait en riant.

* * *

 **Pauvre Donnie x') Je suis trop cruelle avec lui, il s'est déjà fais embrasser par Léo, Raph et maintenant April ! J'aurais pu le faire gagner face à Apri, mais je me suis dit que c'était peut-être un peu trop prévisible... Et puis j'aime bien l'idée qu'elle soit badass notre petite rouquine :p**

 **Alors désolée, Donatello. En même temps, comment voulez-vous résister à sa bouille trop mimi ! :p On a envie de lui faire plein de bisous partout x'3 (bon okay, j'arrête mon délire).**


	8. Un soupçon d'inventivité

**Résumé des points :**

 **Léo - 1**

 **Raph - 1**

 **Donnie - 0**

 **Mikey - 1**

 **April – 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Un soupçon d'inventivité**

* * *

Après trois victoires consécutives, April était plus qu'aux anges. Elle avait trois points, trois points ! C'était inespéré !

Elle sauta sur la carapace de Mikey en riant et s'accrocha à lui. Le cadet lui saisit les jambes pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, n'étant pas le moins du monde surpris par cet élan de spontanéité. Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même et cela fit rire April, même s'il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour avoir le tournis. Lorsqu'il la posa par terre, elle trébucha et s'accrocha à lui, ce qui les fit tous les deux tomber par terre. Ils rirent pendant au moins cinq minutes avant de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre en essayant de se calmer.

-Tu as déjà embrassé Raph et moi je t'ai embrassé, fit April en se mettant soudainement à réfléchir à propos du jeu, ça veut dire qu'il te reste Donnie et Léo.

-Ouais, fit le plus jeune en soufflant, je vais pas me laisser dépasser comme ça, April ! Je vais les embrasser tous les deux et tu devras partager la première place avec moi !

-Eh ! Je peux encore gagner un point en embrassant Léo ! Ça me ferait 4 points et toi seulement 3 en assumant que tu les embrasses tous les deux.

Elle refit le calcul sur ses doigts pour être certaine de ne pas se tromper. Mikey l'imita mais se fatigua trop vite et laissa tomber. Après avoir compter une énième fois, April se laissa gagner par son orgueil et annonça triomphalement :

-Personne ne m'a embrassé pour le moment je suis largement devant les autres ! Je crois que je suis plutôt bien partie !

-Ne prend pas trop la grosse tête, sœurette. Tu n'as pas encore gagné. Léo pourrait très bien te dépasser, personne ne l'a encore embrassé non plus.

De toute évidence, Léo serait son ultime ennemis, et sa victoire contre lui n'était pas du tout assurée.

-Hé ben, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, répondit-elle pour suggérer à Mikey d'aller embrasser l'aîné.

-Tu as raison, j'ai trouvé ma prochaine cible ! Il est l'heure de passer à l'attaque !

Sans se soucier d'elle plus que ça, Mikey se leva d'un bon et sortit de la pièce en trombe.

-Mikey, où tu vas ?

-Je vais vers la victoire !

* * *

Elle était à bout de souffle et en sueur. Les entraînements avec maître Splinter étaient à chaque fois de plus en plus intense. Elle s'essuya le front du revers de la main et s'inclina devant son sensei.

-Tu as fait de gros progrès, April, notamment pour ce qui est de l'anticipation des mouvements de ton opposant. Je te félicite.

-Merci, sensei, dit-elle en souriant.

-Je pense que ce jeu a un impact très positif sur toi, continus comme ça, tu es en bonne voie pour gagner.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, sensei !

Elle s'inclina encore et sortit du dojo avec un énorme sourire. Elle était envahit d'une fierté nouvelle qui faisait scintiller son cœur. Ne serait-ce qu'une année au par avant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour elle deviendrait une vraie kunoichi.

April s'en alla en direction de son sac pour prendre des vêtements de rechange et se dirigea vers l'une des salles de bains. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se laver au repaire, c'était plus simple comme ça. Donatello avait de toute façon installé plusieurs salles de bains et l'une d'elles lui était strictement réservée. Après sa douche, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la pièce commune quand une main musclée se posa sur son bras et la tira vivement en arrière.

Elle allait crier mais une autre main se plaqua sur sa bouche. April sentit la panique monter en elle mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par de la colère lorsqu'elle réalisa que celui qui la retenait n'était autre que Mikey. Il retira sa main et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, mais la jeune fille chuchota quand même avec agacement ;

-Mikey ? Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

-Fais pas de bruit, répondit la jeune tortue, regarde par là.

Se penchant pour regarder par la porte ouverte, April constata que Léo était dans l'autre pièce en train de ranger des livres sur une étagère.

Mikey sauta de sa cachette et disparus dans l'autre pièce. Si April n'avait pas eu l'habitude, elle ne l'aurait même pas vu. Ils avaient beau être des tortues, ils étaient à la fois extrêmement discrets, vifs et surtout silencieux.

Après avoir fait plusieurs déplacements dans l'ombre de la pièce, Mikey finit par se placer juste derrière son grand frère. Il n'avait fais aucuns bruits et Léo semblait absorbé dans son rangement. April écarquilla les yeux et retint son souffle : Mikey pouvait vraiment gagner un point aussi facilement ?

Elle hoqueta de surprise ; lorsque le cadet se jeta vers lui, Léo se retourna si vite que ça lui semblait presque impossible. Il sourit malicieusement et avança son corps vers Mikey. Celui-ci eut peur de se faire embrasser et recula. Dans son mouvement, il trébucha et tomba sur la carapace avec un cris étranglé. April sortit de sa cachette tandis que Léo laissait échapper un petit rire amusé.

-Tu pensais vraiment m'avoir avec une technique aussi simple ?

-J'y étais presque ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahis ?

-Tu es silencieux, mais tu bouges trop vite : tu crées des courants d'airs et je les ai sentit.

Mikey lâcha un juron sonore et se fit réprimer tout de suite par Léo. April croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en espérant qu'elle allait pouvoir être tranquille à présent.

* * *

-April, viens te cacher.

Bien sûre, c'était sans compter sur Mikey et sa ténacité légendaire. Une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait l'en détourner et il avait une fois de plus tiré April vers lui pour qu'elle se cache dans l'ombre de la pièce.

-Quoi ? Encore ? maugréa-t-elle avant que la jeune tortue ne lui pointe Léo du doigt.

Le leader se trouvait assez loin d'eux et ne semblait pas les avoir vu. Il traversait la pièce mais s'arrêta devant une petite boîte posée par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Léo ramassa la boîte et l'inspecta avec une mine curieuse. April sentit le corps de Mikey se raidir lorsqu'il plaça ses doigts sur la petite manivelle. Ça y été presque, il n'avait qu'à tourner cette fichue manivelle et...

Mais Léo retira vivement sa main et s'écria avec une voix puissante :

-Donnie ! C'est toi qui laisse traîner tes affaires au beau milieu du salon ?!

April sursauta. Léo avait parlé tellement fort qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que le génie l'avait entendu, même à l'autre bout du repaire. La voix de ce dernier leur parvint d'ailleurs à peine quelques secondes plus tard :

-Ça dépend, de quoi tu parles ?

La tortue au bandana bleu ne prit pas la peine de répondre et préféra directement ramener la boîte à son frère, quittant la pièce sans avoir vu les deux petites silhouettes cachées dans un coin.

-Encore raté, maugréa Mikey entre ses dents.

Il se tapa du pied et prit une mine boudeuse. Quelle inventivité, dommage que ça ne serve à rien avec le leader.

-Tu devrais changer de tactique, conseilla-t-elle, tu vois bien que la surprise ça ne marche pas avec Léo, il est toujours sur ses gardes.

* * *

Dans la pièce principale, maître Splinter tendait une grande cape à Léo. Ils avaient décidés de sortir en patrouille ce soir, puisque ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, mais le vieux rat avait insisté pour que ses fils s'habillent un minimum : l'hiver commençait vraiment à se faire sentir et il faisait très froid à l'extérieur.

Mikey avait un large sweet orange avec le chiffre 7 écrit en gros devant et derrière. Donatello avait simplement une grosse écharpe rouge que Splinter avait mis au moins cinq minutes à mettre autour de son cou. Raph avait une vieille veste en jean qui était trouée de partout et Léo avait une longue cape qui lui allait jusqu'aux chevilles. Ça faisait vraiment drôle de les voir avec des vêtements.

April aussi était bien habillée, et elle espérait que ses vêtements ne la gêneraient pas trop pour la soirée qui s'annonçait. Après que maître Splinter ait fait les dernières recommandations habituelles, Léo passa en mode "leader" et désigna la sortie du repaire avec un geste théâtrale en ordonnant :

-On y va !

Il laissa échapper un sursaut de surprise quand il se retourna et constata que Raph, April et Mikey se tenaient tous les trois serrés l'un contre l'autre à au moins 20 mètres de lui. Donatello arriva près de lui en plaçant son bô sur sa carapace et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Léo, perplexe.

-Ils ne veulent pas s'approcher de toi pour ne pas perdre de point, répondit simplement Donatello.

Léo se rappela soudainement du jeu. Son esprit était tellement focalisé sur la patrouille nocturne qu'il l'avait presque oublié pendant un instant. Heureusement que les autres avaient trop peur de perdre pour s'en rendre compte ! Reprenant son sérieux, il lança ;

-Ne laissez pas le jeu vous distraire, c'est du sérieux de sortir à l'extérieur avec tous les ennemis potentiels que l'on peut rencontrer. Vous devez focaliser votre esprit sur le combat, si jamais il y en a un !

Après avoir parlé, il sortit sans attendre de voir si les autres le suivaient ou non. Donnie était sur ses talons, profitant de la proximité qu'il pouvait avoir avec son grand frère, tandis que les trois autres se traînaient derrière en essayant de rester le plus loin possible de la tortue au bandana bleu.

April avait embrassé Mikey et Raph, et Mikey avait embrassé Raph, ce qui voulait dire qu'entre eux, personne n'avait rien à craindre de personne. Arrivé dehors, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se pousser les uns les autres pour ne pas être le plus proche de Léo. Ils savaient tous les trois que le leader pouvait être imprévisible et, dans le fond, ils se doutaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. C'était lui le mieux entraîné, le plus discret, le plus stratégique, en un mot : le meilleur ninja. Et même si ça leur faisait mal de l'admettre - surtout à l'ego de Raphaël - ils savaient qu'il valait mieux se méfier.

Léo s'arrêta au bord d'un toit pour regarder dans la ruelle et ne vit rien de particulier. Lorsqu'il se retourna se fut pour constater avec agacement encore une fois que trois silhouettes étaient restées en retrait bien loin derrière lui et guettaient le moindre de ses mouvements.

-Sérieusement, s'exclama-t-il alors que seul Donnie pouvait l'entendre.

À au moins vingt mètres de lui, Mikey tenta une fois de plus de se cacher derrière Raph avant que celui-ci ne le pousse loin de lui.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait quand même le suivre de plus près, murmura April qui ne voulait pas mettre le leader en colère.

-J'ai pas confiance, il va attendre qu'on soit totalement concentré sur autre chose pour nous attaquer, maugréa Raph.

-Les gars, il est hors de question que je perde un point aussi bêtement, s'exclama Mikey.

Donnie, qui jusque là était en train d'observer la ruelle, tourna la tête vers le groupe d'amis, puis vers Léo. Il lança alors un regard moqueur surtout dirigé vers ses deux frères et attrapa le bras du leader.

-Tant pis pour eux s'ils ne veulent pas venir, j'ai mon grand frère pour moi tout seul.

Léo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lavant les yeux au ciel. April sentit Mikey se raidir à côté d'elle, visiblement jaloux de la situation. Il se mordait les lèvres et finalement il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'eux. Il se volatilisa et réapparut à la gauche de Léo, jetant au passage un regard noire à Don. Lorsque le leader esquissa un mouvement pour continuer leurs chemin, le benjamin sursauta et fit un bon d'une hauteur spectaculaire, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Raph et April, tandis que Léo et Don affichaient plutôt une mine blasée.

L'ambiance, jusque là décontractée, se refroidit d'un coup alors qu'un ninja du clan des foot sortit de nul part. Il atterrit sur le toit et se dirigea vers Mikey, rapidement rejoins par ses semblables. Les cinq adolescent sortirent leurs armes respectives et se lancèrent dans le combat.

-Wouhou, ça m'avait manqué ! S'exclama Raphaël en dégommant l'un de ses adversaires.

Pour la première fois, April s'en sortait plutôt bien sans l'aide de personne. Elle réussit à se débarrasser de tous ses assaillants et avant qu'elle ne le réalise, le combat était terminé. Elle se tourna vers les autres pour voir si tout le monde allait bien et constata qu'il manquait deux d'entre eux.

-Où sont Raph et Don ? Demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

Mikey et Léo se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le bord du toit pour regarder dans la ruelle et la jeune filles les imita. Elle vit alors le couvercle d'une benne à ordure se soulever et les deux tortues manquantes en émergèrent, couvertes de détritus.

-Beurk, lâcha Raphaël.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est écœurant, renchérit le génie.

-La première chose que je vais faire en rentrant c'est me laver !

-Est-ce que ça va ? Vous êtes tombés ? Demanda Léo en rangeant l'un de ses katanas.

-Ouai, c'est okay, répondit Raph en remontant vers eux.

-Pouah, quelle odeur, fit Mikey.

Alors que Donnie les rejoignait, Léo, April et Mike s'éloignèrent immédiatement, l'odeur étant vraiment infecte. Contre toute attente, Raph sourit et lança :

-Ah ben voilà, comme ça je suis sûr de ne pas être embrassé ! J'aurais même du y penser avant !

* * *

De retour au repaire, April regarda Raph et Donnie s'éloigner en direction de la même salle de bain. Visiblement, ils allaient se laver ensemble. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? C'étaient des tortues, ils n'avaient rien à cacher, ils se baladaient déjà nus les trois quart du temps. Elle avait une légère entaille sur la main droite et décida d'aller la rincer dans le lavabo de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce, elle fut immédiatement alertée par Léo ; il était assis sur une chaise et appela le benjamin.

-Mikey, tu peux venir une seconde s'il te plaît ?

April fronça les sourcils, quelque chose dans sa voix était étrange. Elle s'approcha de lui et écarquilla les yeux.

-Léo, tu saignes, s'exclama la jeune fille.

-J'ai été blessé pendant le combat... Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant maintenant à cause de l'adrénaline...

Le leader était assis sur une des chaises et une grande traînée de sang coulait le long de sa jambe droite. Il était visiblement ouvert à la cuisse, personne ne l'avait vu à cause de sa cape.

-Je ne veux pas déranger Donnie alors... Tu pourrais m'aider Mikey ?

-Bien sûre ! Je vais chercher la trousse de premiers soins, ne bouge pas !

Mikey revint en quelques secondes et sortit le désinfectant. Il s'approcha de Léo et se pencha vers la plaie, prêt à y déposer le coton imbibé de d'alcool, mais il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

-Léo... Qu'est-ce que...

Il sentit quelque chose sur le haut de son front et ne termina pas sa phrase. April laissa échapper un sursaut : Léo venait d'embrasser Mikey !

Le benjamin ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis passa le coton dans sa main sur la plaie de Léo avec énergie et tout le soit disant sang s'effaça, révélant une peau parfaitement verte, sans aucunes traces de blessure. Il se redressa et regarda Léo avec agacement. Le leader sourit et lança :

-De la confiture de fraise mélangé à de la farine... Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça marcherait, pour être honnête !

April éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de chose que faisait Léo d'habitude. Cette stratégie était digne de Mikey !

-Espèce d'imbécile ! J'ai eu peur pour toi, je croyais que tu étais blessé ! La prochaine fois, tu pourra toujours courir pour que je m'occupe de toi !

-Ne t'énerve pas, petit frère, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Mais reconnais que je ne manque pas d'inventivité pour une fois ! Tu étais tellement pressé de m'aider que tu n'as même pas réfléchi à deux fois.

Mikey se mit à bouder et April songea tout de même que si maintenant Léo aussi se mettait à adopter des techniques aussi fourbes, elle allait avoir du fil à retordre.

* * *

 **Si vous comptez bien, il reste 3 chapitres à cette histoire (plus le prologue normalement). Qui va gagner ? Suspens ! Donnie réussira-t-il à avoir un point ? Léo va-t-il se faire avoir par quelqu'un ?**

 **Plus sérieusement, je travail déjà sur ce que je vais publier après cette fic', j'hésite entre du Mikeytello ou du Raphatello, en tous cas ce sera avec Donnie, c'est sûr :p Kyah, je suis toute excitée, en tous cas je vous remercie toujours autant de me lire, ça fait plaisir ^^**


	9. Tu me le dis tous les jours

**Résumé des points :**

 **Léo - 2**

 **Raph - 1**

 **Donnie - 0**

 **Mikey - 1**

 **April – 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Tu me le dis tous les jours**

* * *

April prit une grande inspiration dans la pénombre en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Son dernier ennemi était Léo et l'idée d'être en concurrence avec le leader avait vraiment tendance à l'angoisser. Elle avait beau être à la fin du jeu et avoir pratiquement gagné, elle avait quand même l'impression qu'elle allait tout perdre si Léo l'embrassait.

Maître Splinter l'avait félicitée et lui avait dit qu'elle était en bonne voix pour gagner... Jusque là, c'était un sans faute, elle ne pouvait pas perdre maintenant !

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'April avait commencé à faire des choses totalement ridicules. Comme par exemple rester cachée dans un placard à balais pendant une demi-heure.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de tactique qui pouvait potentiellement fonctionner avec Léo. Ce n'était pas comme avec Raph ou Donnie, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser le fait d'être une fille pour que ça joue en son avantage... Léo avait trop de sang froid pour tomber dans des pièges aussi gros.

Alors, en désespoir de cause, elle s'était cachée dans se fichu placard... Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à surprendre le leader et à l'embrasser. Enfin, si, bien sûre, il décidait soudainement de faire le ménage.

Actuellement, il était assis sur la canapé et lisait un livre depuis plus de vingt minutes. Apparemment, il n'avait pas ressentis la présence d'April. Soit elle avait enfin réussi à dissimuler sa présence au grand Léonardo Hamato, soit il faisait semblant de ne pas savoir qu'elle était là. Dans tous les cas, son orgueil l'empêchait de sortir de sa cachette. Non, au point où elle en était, elle avait autant rester là.

April se gratta le nez en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, heureusement pour elle, Mikey entra dans la pièce et se mit aussitôt à geindre, cachant les bruits qu'elle pouvait produire.

-C'est la pire journée de ma vie !

De là où elle était, April pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et enfouit sa tête dans un coussin. Léo leva les yeux de son livre pour lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil mais retourna vite à sa lecture en constatant que son cadet n'avait rien. Il laissa le silence s'installer, sachant pertinemment que Mikey allait finir par dire ce qui n'allait pas de toute façon.

-J'ai déjà perdu deux points, je vais totalement perdre !

-Je te rappel que tout le monde à embrassé Donnie aussi, répondit Léo en levant les yeux au ciel, sauf toi. Tu as encore une chance de ne pas finir dernier, ne te laisse pas abattre comme ça. J'ai l'habitude de te voir plus déterminé.

-Je ne perdais jamais quand on été petit ! J'étais toujours premier ou deuxième !

-Dans un jeu, il y'a des gagnants et des perdants, il faut bien que tu sois l'un des deux un jour ou l'autre.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu n'es pas en train de perdre !

-Mikey, j'ai seulement un point de plus que toi. April me surpasse aussi d'un point et est-ce que tu me vois en faire tout un cinéma ?

La jeune tortue se redressa et s'assit en tailleurs en croisant les bras, la mine boudeuse. April trouva l'attitude de Léo un peu stricte. Il n'était pas aussi froid d'habitude. Ou peut-être qu'il n'agissait pas de la même façon quand elle était là...

-Comment tu fais, Léo ?

-Comment je fais quoi ?

Léo avait vraiment l'air exaspéré et April commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas assister à une dispute entre les deux frères dans ces conditions là. Non pas qu'elle n'en n'ai jamais vu avant ; Raph se chamaillait avec eux au moins une fois par jour. Mais là, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était là et elle se sentirait gênée d'apprendre des choses trop personnelles sur eux à leur insu.

-Pour que personne ne t'embrasse ? Continua Mikey.

-Je suis un bon ninja, c'est tout.

-Mais ça ne peut pas être que...

-Mikey, il n'y a pas de secret, fit Léo en le coupant, je suis juste vigilant et j'anticipe les mouvements de mon adversaire. Si tu avais prêté attention à ce qu'il se passait à côté de toi, April n'aurait pas pu t'embrasser et moi non plus. Maintenant arrête de pleurnicher et laisse moi lire mon livre, s'il te plait.

Mikey laissa un grognement s'échapper de sa gorge. Après quelques instants de silence où il n'avait pas bougé, il se déplaça finalement près de Léo et s'appuya contre lui. Le leader soupira mais fit passer son bras au dessus de ses épaules. Mikey se blottit contre lui et plaça sa tête sur son torse, posant ses yeux sur le livre que son grand frère lisait.

Dans la pénombre de son placard, April sourit. Elle n'avait pas droit à ce genre de scène très souvent et elle trouvait ça mignon.

-Il ne te reste plus qu'April et Raph à embrasser, murmura le cadet si doucement que la rousse eut du mal à l'entendre, tu es inquiet à propos de ça ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais, répondit Léo en tournant une page de son livre.

-Raph a le sang chaud et il est mauvais perdant, surtout quand il s'agit de toi.

-J'ai l'habitude, je sais comment le gérer.

-Et pour April ?

Le jeune fille se crispa et sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient sur le point de parler d'elle, c'était le moment où jamais pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment d'elle ! Et en même temps, peut-être qu'elle pourrait glaner quelques informations utiles !

-Quoi April ? Demanda Léo, toujours exaspéré.

-Tu penses pouvoir gagner facilement ?

-J'en sais rien, Mike... Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son opposant. Jusqu'ici April s'est révélée pleine de ressources.

-C'est vrai ! J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle ai réussit à gagner contre Raph ! Elle l'a bien remis à sa place !

Léo eut un léger rire et leva les yeux de son livre.

-Oui... C'est vraiment bien qu'elle soit là... Ça change d'avoir quelqu'un de diffèrent avec nous, je pense qu'elle a un effet positif sur notre groupe.

-Eh comment ! C'est la meilleure ! Il faudra qu'on le lui dise un jour !

Il ignorait évidemment que la jeune fille avait tout entendu et arborait un immense sourire, cachée dans le placard à balais de la pièce. Ils étaient décidément trop adorable et leurs mots la touchèrent très fortement. Ils la trouvaient "pleine de ressource" et sa présence était indubitablement appréciée, c'en était presque trop pour April qui rougissait à présent comme une tomate. Après quelques secondes, elle réussit à se ressaisir et reprit son observation.

Léo retourna à la lecture de son livre. Mikey ne disait rien, l'air pensif. Il déplaça une de ses jambes qui commençait à s'endormir, la plaçant sur celle de l'aîné. Celui-ci ne dit rien, laissant le benjamin s'installer comme bon lui semblait, l'utilisant comme coussin. Ils avaient l'air totalement à l'aise avec le fait d'être l'un contre l'autre, pourtant April ne les voyait jamais faire ça en temps normal. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils n'étaient juste pas très affectueux les uns envers les autres, mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait et qu'ils l'étaient, mais pas en sa présence.

-Je crois que je vais essayer de gagner mon dernier point... Tu as des conseils à me donner ? Demanda soudainement Mikey.

-Pour embrasser Donnie ? Hum...

Léo quitta son livre des yeux et sembla entrer en intense réflexion, prenant la question très au sérieux. Le benjamin attendit patiemment la réponse qui arriva après de longues secondes.

-Sa concentration est à la fois ce que tu dois redouter et ce qui peut te permettre de gagner. La clé avec Donatello ; c'est la distraction. Il faut que tu arrives à lui faire oublier que vous jouez, le faire se concentrer sur autre chose.

-Tu veux dire, comme Raph quand il l'a mis en colère ?

-Hum... Oui, je suppose, répondit Léo en se grattant le derrière de la nuque.

April s'assit le plus silencieusement possible dans le placard. Léo et Mikey commencèrent à parler complètement d'autre chose et la jeune fille en profita pour essayer d'élaborer un plan d'attaque. Après tout, vu qu'elle était coincée là, autant rentabiliser le temps perdu. Elle essaya d'élaborer toutes sortes de tactiques, mais aucunes n'étaient vraiment concluantes. Si seulement Léo n'était pas aussi parfait !

Les minutes passèrent et les garçons étaient toujours dans la pièce. April refusait catégoriquement de quitter son placard, question d'orgueil. Elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre, elle avait une fierté quand même !

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées quand une troisième voix se fit entendre :

-Vous avez froid ou quoi ?

April se leva silencieusement pour regarder ce qu'il se passait, même si elle avait reconnu sans difficultés la voix de Donnie. Elle constata que Mikey et Léo étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et comprit que c'était à ça qu'avait allusion le génie.

-C'est une vrai question ou tu te moques de nous ? Demanda Mikey. Parce que en fait, oui, j'ai un peu froid.

-Je monterais bien le thermostat, réppondit Donnie, mais j'ai peur qu'April ait trop chaud, après tout elle a des vêtements, elle. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, vous l'avez vu ?

-Non, répondit Mikey, elle doit être avec Raph. Ou peut-être qu'elle est rentrée chez elle.

April se pinça les lèvres d'appréhension. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'elle était juste sous leur nez, et elle aurait été très gênée qu'ils se mettent à la chercher car elle n'avait pas d'excuse pour s'être volatilisée comme elle l'avait fais. Elle commença à se dire que ça avait peut-être été une mauvaise idée de se cacher là.

-Je vais l'appeler, annonça Donatello, comme ça si elle n'est plus au repaire, je monterai le chauffage.

April retint son souffle et mit immédiatement son téléphone en mode silencieux en se demandant si elle n'allait pas trop loin.

-Ne l'embête pas pour ça, répondit Léo au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, elle ne serait pas partie sans nous le dire, et puis il ne fait pas si froid que ça.

-C'est sûr que blottis comme vous êtes... Murmura Donatello avec une pointe d'amertume.

-Aaaw, ne soit pas jaloux, s'exclama Mikey, y'a de la place pour toi aussi si tu veux !

Donatello ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et vint se placer de l'autre côté de Léo avec un petit air satisfait. Il faisait un joli tableau comme ça, tous les trois l'un contre l'autre et April du résister à la folle envie de les prendre en photo à leur insu.

-Je pensais que vous étiez des tortues, fit Léo avec ironie, mais parfois vous ressemblez vraiment à des petits chiots...

April songea que ce n'était pas faux ; le pauvre Léo était presque enfouis sous les deux cadets. Au moins comme ça, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir froid. Le jeune fille se gratta le bras et essaya de s'étirer comme elle le pouvait, contrainte par la petite taille de sa prison choisie.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Léo finit par se défaire de l'emprise des deux plus jeunes et s'en alla en prétextant qu'il voulait parler à Maître Splinter. Mais April refusait toujours de sortir, c'est qu'elle était têtue quand elle le voulait.

-Oh, au fait, je me souviens ce que j'étais venu faire ici tout à l'heure, s'exclama soudainement Donnie.

Il se dirigea vers le placard de la pièce pour y prendre des produits dont il avait besoin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et qu'April se révéla avant de poser un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Donatello sursauta et devint rouge comme une pivoine avant de bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Mikey apparu derrière lui, tout aussi étonné de voir la jeune fille là.

-April ? Tu était dans ce placard pendant tout ce temps ?!

-Eh bien, oui, répondit-elle un peu embrassée, je voulais surprendre Léo mais cet imbécile n'a jamais ouvert la porte...

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu as embrassé Donnie, demanda le benjamin avec un sourire malicieux.

April haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

-Je crois que ce jeu me monte à la tête, c'était comme un genre de réflexe.

-Eh bien, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre si tu en prends l'habitude, murmura Donatello qui était un peu dans les vapes.

April allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un lointain bruit se fit entendre et elle put reconnaître les voix de Raph et Léo qui se disputaient. Ou peut-être juste qu'ils parlaient, allez savoir avec ceux-là.

-Vous croyez que l'un d'eux va avoir un point ? Demanda Mikey avec un vif intérêt.

-Si Léo gagne, ça lui fera trois points, songea April à voix haute, si Raphaël gagne, ça lui en fera deux...

Elle se mit à se récapituler la situation intérieurement, car ce n'était pas évident à suivre. Elle avait trois points, ce qui voulait dire que Léo pouvait la battre si il embrassait Raph. Elle fut soudainement tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Don qui s'éleva dans la pièce :

-Mikey, embrasse-moi !

Le benjamin et elle-même le regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Hein ?

-J'ai dis "embrasse-moi".

-Heu, bredouilla Mikey en se méfiant, d'accord, où est le piège ?

Donatello soupira et croisa les bras avant de s'expliquer :

-Il n'y en a pas, j'ai renoncé à la victoire au moment même où vous avez abordé l'idée de jouer à ce stupide jeu. Je pourrais toujours essayer de t'affronter, mais réfléchis à ça ; si je gagne un point face à toi, ça nous mettra ex-écho toi, moi et Raphaël. On aura tous un point. Alors que si tu m'embrasses, tu aura deux points et tu passera devant Raph. Et honnêtement, je considérerais comme une victoire personnelle d'embêter notre chère tête chaude !

-Attends un peu, intervint April, Raph peut encore gagner un point contre Léo.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, ma douce April, laisse moi rire, rétorqua Donnie avec un gentil sourire.

-Pourquoi ? Moi je pense qu'il a toutes ses chances, s'exclama Mikey, quand on était petit, c'était presque tout le temps lui qui gagnait !

-Oui, mais les choses ont changées depuis tout ce temps.

-Pas tellement, regarde, tu es toujours bon dernier.

-Tu cherches la guerre, Mikey ? Fit Don visiblement agacé.

-Okay, désolé, oublis ce que j'ai dis. Mais je soutiens que Raph pourrait très bien gagner quand même.

Donatello haussa les épaules et répondit :

-On verra bien. En attendant viens chercher ton point et embrasse-moi.

-Mon Donatello~, chantonna le benjamin, je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais le meilleur ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du génie. De tous ses frères, Mikey était celui qui manifestait le plus d'intérêt pour ses inventions, mais il était aussi le plus maladroit : il cassait sans cesse quelque chose. Cependant il remerciait toujours chaleureusement Donnie quand il réparait ses bêtises. April n'avait peut-être pas tord, il était plus proche de son cadet que des autres.

April pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant. Elle n'osa pas exprimer à voix haute qu'elle trouvait la scène vraiment mignonne de peur d'en gâcher le charme.

-Oui, tu me le dis tous les jours.

-Je ne te le dirai jamais assez.

Donatello ne bougea pas quand Mikey prit son visage dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

Les cris des deux aînés avaient quittés l'ambiance sonore depuis quelques instants et c'est à ce moment là que Raphaël entra dans la pièce juste à temps pour voir la fin de la scène. En voyant que Donatello ne bougeait pas, il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé et cela l'agaça.

-Don ! Non mais je rêve où tu t'es laissé faire ?! Mais c'est pas possible, tu dénatures complètement l'esprit du jeu !

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire, de toute façon tu es en train de gagner et moi j'ai perdu alors fiche moi la paix, répondit le génie en s'éloignant de Mikey.

-Je refuse que ça se passe comme ça ! Je vais aller le dire à sensei immédiatement !

Raphaël ne perdit pas une seconde supplémentaire et s'en alla en direction de la chambre de leur sensei. Les trois amis se regardèrent et Mikey s'adressa à Donnie ;

-Il a compris que ça me faisait un point d'avance sur lui, hein ?

-Oui, il a compris, répondit Don en hochant la tête.

April pouffa de rire, puis les deux tortues finirent elles aussi par rire de bon cœur : l'attitude de mauvais perdant de Raph déclenchait chez lui des comportements si enfantins que c'était difficile de ne pas se moquer. Raph réapparu deux minutes plus tard accompagné du vieux rat et lui expliqua ce qu'il venait juste de se passer.

-Mon fils, aucune règle n'a été enfreinte. S'ils forment des alliance et se laissent être embrassé, que veux-tu faire ? C'est la stratégie qu'ils ont choisis.

-Mais c'est même pas une stratégie ! De toute façon aucuns d'eux ne peux gagner au point où on en est !

-Raphaël, tu dois apprendre qu'une victoire peut revêtir bien des formes et n'est pas forcément sur la première place d'un podium. Nous choisissons ce qui nous rend heureux et ce qui creuse en nous le désespoir. Ne laisse pas ta frustration te mettre en colère.

Les mots de maître Splinter semblèrent calmer Raph. Bien qu'il continua à faire la moue, il murmura : "Oui, sensei."

April, pensive, passa une de ses mains sur son menton. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait convaincre Léo de former une alliance avec elle. Cette idée nouvelle fit son chemin dans son esprit et elle s'éclipsa de la pièce pour partir à la recherche du leader. Elle le trouva dans la cuisine et déboula sur lui en lui demandant directement :

-Léo, est-ce que tu me donnerais ton point si je t'aidais à embrasser Raph ?

Le leader tourna la tête vers elle avec une mine étonnée. Après quelques instants il reprit un air sérieux et dit d'un ton ferme :

-Bien essayé, April, mais non.

* * *

 **Coquine d'April, tu n'obtiendra pas la première place aussi facilement ;)**

 **Aaaaw, j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre au-delà des mots, j'aime les scènes mignonnes comme ça x3 J'espère que ça vous a plut aussi !**


	10. Les cookies à la cannelle

**Résumé des points :**

 **Léo - 2**

 **Raph - 1**

 **Donnie - 0**

 **Mikey - 2**

 **April – 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Les cookies à la cannelle**

* * *

Lorsque April arriva au repaire le jour suivant, elle trouva la salle commune déserte et personne ne lui répondit quand elle lança son habituelle salutation pour annoncer qu'elle était là. Elle se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, mais il n'y avait personne non plus et elle trouva finalement Donatello et Michelangelo en plein débat dans le laboratoire. Ils étaient tellement pris dans ce qu'ils disaient qu'ils ne l'entendirent même pas ouvrir la grande porte en métal. Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient juste très habitués à April, au point de ne plus remarquer sa présence.

-Et moi je te dis que tout ça c'est inutile contre Raphaël, s'exclama Mike, Léo peut bien avoir toute l'intelligence et la subtilité du monde, Raph ne se laissera jamais avoir !

-Tu le surestimes trop, répliqua Don, il est impulsif et irréfléchis, tôt ou tard il laissera apparaître une faille et Léo va gagner !

-Bonjour les garçons, de quoi vous parlez ?

Les deux tortues cessèrent un instant leur débat pour se tourner vers April et la saluer en souriant.

-Oh April, s'exclama Donnie, salut ! Assis-toi, je t'en prie, tu vas pouvoir nous donner ton avis.

-A quel sujet ? Demanda l'adolescente en s'asseyant à côté de Mikey.

-Qui de Léo ou de Raph va avoir le point, annonça celui-ci avec enthousiasme.

-Oh, vous débattez encore de ça ?

-Et comment, répliqua le benjamin, Léo est mon grand frère adoré et je l'aime et tout mais... Personne ne peut rivaliser avec la force de Raph !

-La victoire ne revient pas au plus fort avec ce jeu là, Mike !

-Bien sûre que si, quand on été petits il gagnait tout le temps parce qu'il était le plus fort d'entre nous !

-Et ça y est, on est repartis avec ça. Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que ça n'a plus rien avoir avec la façon dont on jouait quand était gamin !

April pouffa de rire devant l'attitude des deux tortues. Ils se tournèrent vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle, c'est juste que vous êtes amusants... Je n'ai pas de frère ni de sœur avec lesquelles me disputer alors j'aime bien vous regarder le faire, j'imagine que ça doit être comme ça d'avoir une grande famille ! On se chamaille sans cesse...

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes April, fit Mikey en la prenant par les épaules et l'enlaçant de force, depuis le temps, tu fais parties de la famille maintenant ! Tu peux être ma petite sœur, si tu veux ! On jouera à la dînette ensemble !

-Mikey, je suis plus vieille que toi, lança la jeune fille en roulant des yeux, et je ne joue plus à la dînette depuis longtemps.

-Lâche-la Mike, tu l'étrangles, lança autoritairement Donnie.

-Tu es jaloux ? Fit le benjamin en tirant la langue après avoir lâché son amie.

-Pas du tout, répondit le génie avec une mine blasée.

-Okay, si revenait à nos moutons ! Tu sais quoi, Don ? Je te parie une semaine de vaisselle que c'est Raph qui va gagner !

Donatello n'hésita pas une seule seconde et tendit sa main pour empoigner celle du plus jeune en s'exclamant : "Paris tenu !"

April était trop accaparée par le pensée de son propre face à face avec Léo pour se soucier de ce qu'il allait advenir de Raphaël. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais essayé d'embrasser le leader parce qu'elle avait eu trop peur que celui-ci en profite pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Et puis, il était toujours tellement aux aguets que c'était compliqué de déceler le bon moment. Pourtant il devait bien avoir une faille et April se casser la tête pour essayer de la trouver.

"Si seulement je pouvais me retrouver seule avec lui." songea-t-elle en suivant le benjamin dans la cuisine.

La nuit été déjà tombée depuis longtemps et Mikey s'affairait aux fourneaux pour préparer le repas du soir. April le regardait faire en se mordillant les lèvres sans pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'au jeu. Décidément, ça commençait vraiment à lui monter à la tête. Le benjamin chantonnait doucement tandis qu'il s'occupait de plusieurs plats à la fois. Soudain, il se tut et arbora une expression choquée, comme si quelque chose d'horrible venait d'arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda April en s'inquiétant.

-J'ai plus de cannelle, hurla presque Mikey, comment je suis sensé faire des cookies à la cannelle sans cannelle ?

-Hum... Hé bien fais des cookies à autre chose.

-Non, je veux de la cannelle !

April regarda avec un œil perplexe Mikey se tourner vers la porte et crier le nom du leader. Elle pensa qu'il aurait beau crier, Léo ne pourrait pas l'entendre depuis le dojo - surtout si il était en train de méditer - mais à sa grande surprise, Léo déboula dans la seconde, à croire qu'ils avaient un espèce de lien télépathique.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

-Léo~, chantonna Mike en se jetant aussitôt sur lui, tu sais que tu es très beau et fort et intelligent !

Si le leader avait eu l'air inquiet en entrant dans la cuisine, son inquiétude s'envola pour être remplacée par une mine blasée.

-D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-De la cannelle, répondit vivement Mikey, y'en a plus. Tu irai m'en chercher, dis~ ?

Il afficha sa frimousse la plus mignonne en battant des cils. Comment dire non à ce visage ?

-Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, dit Léo en soupirant.

Le benjamin lui fit un grand sourire en le remerciant. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, le leader se tourna vers April et lui demanda :

-Hé, tu veux venir avec moi ?

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dehors seule avec Léo, tout les autres étant occupés. Inutile de dire qu'elle était tendue comme la corde d'un arc, guettant chacun des gestes de son ami. Léo, par contre, avait l'air plutôt à l'aise.

-Je cède vraiment trop facilement à Mikey, lança-t-il en arrivant en haut d'un toit, je n'aime même pas la cannelle, en plus.

-Où est-ce qu'on va en trouver ? Demanda la jeune fille en essayant de ne pas le suivre de trop prêt.

-Dans le super marché, à quelques rues d'ici. C'est là qu'on va d'habitude. J'ai prévenu Donnie avant de partir et à l'heure qu'il est il doit déjà avoir désactivé les caméras de sécurité. On va rentrer par la bouche d'aération, tu verra c'est un jeu d'enfant.

-Tu as déjà tout prévu à ce que je vois.

Léo haussa les épaules.

-C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude.

Evidemment, il fallait bien qu'ils fassent les courses et ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement rentrer dans un magasin en pleine journée. April s'était toujours demandée d'où venait la nourriture qu'ils avaient, maintenant elle avait sa réponse.

Elle allait demander plus de détails lorsqu'un humain ouvrit soudainement une porte située non loin d'eux et sortit sur le toit. Instantanément, les deux adolescents se cachèrent derrière un mur et devinrent invisibles, se fondant dans le noir. Ils restèrent immobiles, côtes à côtes, attendant que l'humain daigne s'en aller. Après de longues minutes, ils entendirent la porte se fermer, mais par mesure de précaution, ils gardèrent la même position encore un moment, juste au cas où il reviendrait.

April tourna les yeux vers Léo. Ils étaient indéniablement proches et l'attention du leader était focalisée ailleurs car il avait la tête dirigée dans la direction opposée. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile, si ? Elle se mordilla les lèvres et décida de passer à l'action, après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Elle esquissa un mouvement vers Léo, mais au même moment, celui-ci tourna son visage et amorça le même mouvement vers elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps et se regardèrent avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu allais m'embrasser là, non ? Demanda April.

-Toi aussi !

Ils se mirent à rire, à la fois un peu gêné et amusé par la situation. C'était la première fois qu'ils essayaient de s'embrasser et ils avaient choisis exactement le même instant !

-Je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment, fit April en plaçant une main devant sa bouche.

-J'ai pensé la même chose. Mais il t'en faudra plus pour m'avoir !

Sur ces mots, Léo se volatilisa et réapparut sur le rebord du toit, non loin d'elle.

-Tu viens ? Lui lança-t-il.

-Et comment, répondit-elle en se lança à sa poursuite.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sur le toit du magasin une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. April était complètement essoufflée par la course et en plus, monter sur le toit d'un bâtiment commercial était plus compliqué que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Heureusement que Léo était là pour la porter quand l'escalade devenait trop compliquée.

-En tous cas, si vous devez faire tout ce chemin chaque fois que vous faites les courses, je vous plains, murmura-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

-On s'y habitue assez rapidement, répondit-il, viens, c'est par ici.

Il dévissa sans difficulté une grille d'aération et s'y glissa. La jeune fille fit de même ; le conduit était plutôt grand et elle n'avait pas de difficultés pour s'y déplacer. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'intérieur du bâtiment et Léo lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir. April regarda autour d'elle mais elle n'y voyait pas grand chose, étant donné que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

-Tu as emmené une lampe de poche, pas vrai ?

-Non.

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps de demander plus de précision, les lumières du magasins s'allumèrent les unes après les autres pour dévoiler les nombreux rayons de la grande surface. Elle se tourna vers Léo avec un regard perplexe.

-On peut remercier Donatello, dit-il en souriant, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'il allait nous laisser faire les courses dans le noir ?

-Ce mec est un magicien, murmura la jeune fille avant de suivre le leader.

Circuler dans une grande surface complètement silencieuse et déserte était une expérience assez étrange. Elle avait l'habitude de voir ce genre d'endroit complètement plein, mais là, si elle arrêtait de marcher, c'était le silence complet. Même le bruit des néons était imperceptible. Léo non plus ne faisait absolument aucun bruit en se déplaçant en bon ninja qu'il était. April le perdit même pendant un instant et parcourut les rayons jusqu'à tomber sur lui. Il était en train d'inspecter des étagères pleines d'ingrédient divers et finit par se saisir d'un paquet de cannelle.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, ce n'est pas un peu du vol ? Demanda la jeune fille en le regardant faire.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, répondit Léo, Donnie dit que de toute façon les grandes surfaces comme celle-ci font des chiffres d'affaires exorbitant et qu'ils ne remarquent même pas la différence si on se sert un petit peu dans leurs stocks.

Il plaça le paquet dérobé dans sa ceinture et ajouta :

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose aussi, tu peux toujours te servir, tant qu'on est là. Je vais aller au rayons des ampoules, Don m'a demandé de lui en rapporter.

April le laissa s'éloigner sans le suivre et virevolta dans les rayons en espérant pouvoir le surprendre si jamais elle le trouvait par hasard. Enfin, si lui ne la trouvait pas en premier... Elle fit tous les efforts du monde pour rester sur ses gardes mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans une certaine section du magasin, elle oublia totalement le jeu et Léo.

Le rayon des jouets ! Des dizaines et des dizaines d'étagères remplies de peluche, de jeux de société, de poupées et de tous un tas d'objets aux formes colorées. April avait toujours aimé les rayons des jouets qui lui rappelaient son enfance, alors pouvoir les parcourir comme ça, seule, avec la possibilité de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le rêve ! Elle se laissa flâner à travers ce monde enfantin jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix qui la tira de sa rêverie.

-J'avais le pressentiment que je te trouverais ici. C'est drôle, c'est aussi là que Mikey vient à chaque fois qu'on va faire les courses.

Elle leva la tête vers Léo qui était perché au sommet d'un des rayons. Arquant un sourcil, elle demanda :

-Tu es en train de me dire que je ressemble à Mikey ?

-Ce que j'aime chez toi, répondit Léo en atterrissant à côté d'elle, c'est que tu ressembles à tous les quatre. Parfois tu agis comme Mikey, des fois comme Donnie, et des fois tu agis même comme maître Splinter !

-Comme Splinter ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Vraiment ?

-Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas comme Splinter, fit Léo en riant, disons comme une grande sœur alors.

-Je préfère ça, répondit April en souriant, et tu sais quoi ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle fit plusieurs pas en arrière et prit un nounours rose bonbon sur l'une des étagères.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'agir comme mikey !

Elle lança la peluche sur Léo en riant comme une enfant. Celui-ci se la prit tout simplement en pleine figure avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Il la ramassa et regarda April avec des yeux qui voulaient dire : "Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu là, tu vas être servie."

Ils s'engagèrent dans une bataille de nounours, se jetant à la figure toutes les choses molletonnées qui leur venaient sous les doigts en courant à travers les rayons. Même en ayant conscience qu'ils devraient tout ranger par la suite, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter tant c'était amusant.

Mais après quelques minutes de jeu, April se prit les pieds dans l'un des articles qui traînait par terre et trébucha. Elle glissa et tomba au sol avec fracas, se cognant la tête dans un des rayons au passage. Lâchant un gémissement de douleur, elle se redressa et en un quart de seconde, Léo était à côté d'elle avec un air très sérieux.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Oui, répondit-elle en expirant de douleur, je me suis fait mal au genoux mais je pense que j'ai rien.

Elle passa sa main sur la zone endoloris en se mordillant les lèvres, essayant de faire passer la douleur. Léo était très proche d'elle, mais elle chassa vite les craintes de son esprit en se disant qu'il ne profiterait pas d'une situation pareille pour lui prendre un point. Il chassa ses mains de son genoux et le palpa pour être sûr que rien n'était cassé.

-Ça va, Léo, t'inquiètes pas.

Elle lui sourit sincèrement, touchée qu'il fasse preuve d'autant d'attention envers elle. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, Léo se pencha vers elle et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. April ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Il venait de l'embrasser !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le leader.

-Comment ça "qu'est-ce qu'il y'a" ? S'offusqua April. Tu viens de gagner mon point !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié le jeu !

April le regarda en arquant les sourcils et passa le reste de la soirée à se demander si c'était vrai ou pas.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, Léo est ma deuxième tortue préférée, il est tellement parfaaaaait, April à de la chance, je suis jalouse x'3 !**


	11. Laisse faire le hasard

(Parenthèses inutiles sur ma vie : Je ne peux même pas vous exprimer ma joie : aujourd'hui l'une des personnes que j'admire le plus au sein du fandom anglophone des Tortues Ninja (elle écrit des fanfictions et c'est juste prodigieux ses histoires) m'a fais un compliment sur un de mes fanarts *-* OMG SENPAI NOTICED ME ! Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie, mon idole qui me complimente, vraiment, je vais mourir de bonheur x') !)

 **Résumé des points :**

 **Léo - 3**

 **Raph - 1**

 **Donnie - 0**

 **Mikey - 2**

 **April – 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Laisse faire le hasard**

* * *

Ce fourbe de Léo, c'était à peine croyable ! April n'était pas mauvaise perdante d'habitude mais ce soir là elle du prendre sur elle pour ne pas bouder. Lorsqu'ils ramenèrent la cannelle à Mikey et lui expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, celui-ci se ria beaucoup trop au goût de la jeune fille. Si Donatello n'avait pas été là pour lui changer les idées et lui rappeler qu'elle avait quasiment fait un sans fautes jusque là, elle aurait peut-être définitivement fait la tête au leader. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il avait oublié le jeu à ce moment précis, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Si tôt qu'ils eurent annoncé à Raphaël qu'il était le dernier sur la liste de Léo, la tête chaude disparu de la circulation. Il se montra pour la séance d'entraînement le lendemain matin, mais en dehors de ces heures là, il était introuvable. Enfin, introuvable pour ses trois frères et April, car Maître Splinter affirmait qu'il était encore dans le repaire et qu'il était juste très doué pour se cacher.

Evidemment, il était prudent - pour ne pas dire paranoïaque - en ce qui concernait Léo. Leur rivalité avait toujours été proéminente, mais là, Raph semblait tenir la victoire plus à cœur que d'habitude.

Les quatre adolescents passèrent presque tous l'après-midi à le chercher ; c'était comme un nouveau jeu dans le jeu.

-C'est pas possible, maugréa Donnie en se laissant tomber sur les marches de l'escalier, depuis quand il est devenu si bon à cache-cache ? Même pendant les entraînements on a pas autant de mal à le trouver !

-Je suppose que cette fois ça lui tiens vraiment à cœur, fit Léo qui semblait extrêmement détendu.

-Mec, si c'est pour qu'il se cache comme ça pendant des jours, c'est pas la peine ! Où est le fun là-dedans ? S'exclama Mikey. Je veux voir de l'action moi ! Je veux vous voir vous battre, avec des explosions et des voitures !

-Mikey, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Murmura Donnie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une silhouette sortit de nul part pour apparaître au milieu de la pièce, et soudainement Raphaël était là.

-Raph ! S'exclama April.

-Mec, où tu étais, on t'a cherché partout !

-Et j'étais juste sous votre nez, répondit-il avec un petit air satisfait, et je ne me cachais pas pour échapper à Léo, figure-vous, j'avais élaboré une stratégie très compliquée...

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Interrompit Don en levant les yeux au ciel.

-... Mais maintenant que je vous entends parler de combat, je me dis que ça pourrait être plus intéressant.

Il regarda Léo avec un sourire malicieux et celui-ci garda un air stoïque.

-Un combat ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouai, qu'est-ce que t'en dit, Fearless ? Toi et moi, au corps à corps, dans le dojo. Le gagnant embrasse le perdant.

* * *

April ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être complètement palpité. Si Léo perdait, elle serait première ex-écho avec lui. Si Raph perdait, elle serait deuxième après Léo. Dans tous les cas elle finissait sur le podium, mais le frisson d'être la première - même ex-écho - était vraiment exaltant. Elle avait presque couru jusqu'au dojo et attendait que les garçons arrivent en se demandant pourquoi ils mettaient autant de temps.

Les deux cadets arrivèrent vers elle avec quatre petits drapeaux sortis d'on ne sais où, deux étaient rouges et les autres bleus.

-Qui vas-tu encourager, April ? Demanda Donnie en lui tendant un drapeau rouge de la main droite et un bleu de la main gauche.

-Hum... Je suppose que je suis du côté de Raphaël, étant donné que s'il gagne je serais première.

-Un choix stratégique, je vois, dit le génie en la laissant prendre le drapeau rouge.

Après cela, lui et Mikey entrèrent dans le dojo et prirent place en s'asseyant en dehors de la zone de combat. Eux aussi ils avaient l'air excités comme des petits fous. April pouffa de rire parce qu'ils ressemblaient carrément à des pom-pom girls comme ça, avec leurs drapeaux. Il y'avait la team Raph et la team Léo, ça promettait d'être un spectacle intéressant !

Les deux aînés entrèrent silencieusement dans le dojo, chacun arborant une mine plutôt confiante. Ils se mirent en position, face à face, les jambes écartées, les poings serrés. April ne réalisa que quelques secondes plus tard que Donatello s'était levé pour aller prêt d'eux et leur donner le signal de départ. Lorsque son "Hajime" retentit dans la pièce, elle tressaillit.

Les deux tortues restèrent un instant en place, sans mouvement, dans un silence total. Ce fut finalement Raphaël qui attaqua le premier ; d'un geste sec, brusque, il envoya sa jambe vers Léo qui l'esquiva sans difficulté et en profita pour passer derrière lui et tenter de la frapper à la nuque. Ce fut au tour du plus jeune d'éviter le coup, et le combat s'amorça ainsi. April les regardait avec grand intérêt ; il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant à voir ces deux-là combattre. Ils étaient si opposés dans tous les domaines, mais certainement encore plus dans leurs manières de se battre. C'était à se demander comment ils pouvaient être aussi différents alors qu'ils avaient pourtant eu le même sensei.

Léonardo était extrêmement impressionnant. Quand il se battait, on sentait que chacun de ses gestes était précis, prémédité, réfléchis. Ses bras et ses jambes tranchait l'air sans un seul bruit et s'abattaient pourtant avec une force indéniable. Son visage était neutre, et son souffle maîtrisé.

Raphaël, au contraire, semblait n'être qu'un déferlement de force. Il bougeait avec vigueur, soufflait, transpirait et comme une tornade il emportait tout sur son passage. Ses yeux étaient emplis de passion et ses gestes n'étaient pas aussi précis que ceux de Léo, mais beaucoup plus puissants.

Après plusieurs minutes, il arriva d'ailleurs à le frapper à la mâchoire en lui envoyant un impressionnant coup de poing. Léo tomba à la renverse et effectua une roulade pour se redresser. Raph lui arriva presque aussitôt dessus en enchaînant à nouveau une série de coups. April reconnaissait le patern qu'elle avait apprit avec Splinter ; poing, quart de tour, poing, demi tour, jambe.

-Déjà essoufflé, Fearless ?

Léo semblait en effet perdre l'avantage. Mikey ne tenait plus en place et avait même laissé tomber son drapeau pour secouer les poings en l'air. Donatello se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres en ne lâchant pas le leader des yeux. April se demanda si il voulait vraiment à ce point que Léo gagne, ou si il ne voulait pas simplement éviter la semaine de vaisselle à faire qu'il avait parié avec le benjamin.

Ses yeux retournèrent au combat : Léo croisa ses avants-bras devant son visage pour bloquer le coup de Raphaël, mais celui-ci le fit glisser au sol. La jeune fille détourna le visage pour ne pas voir le coup que le leader était sur le point de prendre et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de contrer. Donatello tressaillit à côté d'elle, mais il se leva soudainement pour encourager son frère :

-Léo, vas-y, te laisse pas faire !

-L'écoute pas, laisse toi faire, répliqua bruyamment Mikey en riant.

La tortue au bandana bleu se releva sous les encouragements de Donnie et sembla reprendre le dessus pendant un instant. Il rasa le sol avec sa jambe droite ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber Raph à terre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car il se releva aussitôt.

April du les lâcher du regard un moment car quelque chose la bouscula et elle réalisa que Don et Mikey s'agitaient de plus en plus. Ils criaient des encouragements tous plus fort les uns que les autres tout en essayant de recouvrir la voix de l'autre. Bientôt, ils se poussèrent pour se faire taire et April décida de s'éclipser avant de se prendre un coup involontaire.

-La victoire est pour Raph !

-Non, c'est Léo qui va gagner !

Et ça y est ; un deuxième combat prit naissance dans le dojo, mais beaucoup plus désordonné et brouillon. Don et Mikey roulaient l'un sur l'autre en essayant de se donner des coups de poings et de s'arracher leurs bandeaux frontales. Alors là, eux, ils n'avaient rien d'impressionnant. Elle les regarda en fronçant les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que Léo et Raph avaient arrêtés leur combat pour faire de même.

-Heu... Les gars, appela Raphaël, vous faites quoi là ?

Les deux plus jeunes ne semblaient même pas l'avoir entendu et relouèrent jusqu'au beau milieu du dojo en se disputant toujours. Léo se gratta le derrière de la tête et dit :

-Je... Crois qu'ils se battent pour savoir lequel de nous va gagner.

-Zut, maugréa la tête chaude, ils sont débiles ou quoi ?

Ils commencèrent à se griffer et à se mordre comme des lycéennes se battant à la sortie des cours. C'était n'importe quoi. Raph et Léo, agacés d'avoir été obligé de mettre in à leur affrontement, tentèrent plusieurs fois de les appeler et de leur ordonner de s'arrêter, mais ils ne les écoutaient pas. D'un même mouvement, les deux aînés décidèrent que ça avait assez duré les séparèrent en les attrapant chacun par la taille pour les relever. Ils réagirent en gigotant et se plaignant comme deux chatons qu'on aurait interrompu dans leur séance de jeu.

-Vous êtes pas possible, s'exclama Léo en laissant tomber Donatello au sol, si vous voulez vous battre, faites ça bien au moins.

-C'est quoi cette attitude, renchérit Raphaël, on devrait appeler Maître Splinter, vous vous comportez comme si vous aviez trois ans !

April réprima un petit rire ; voir Raph jouer le grand frère et réprimer les autres avait un côté amusant. Cependant elle préféra rester silencieuse et observer la scène sans y apporter son grain de sel.

-On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda le leader avec un regard sévère en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Il arrive que Donatello - qui est nul en stratégie soit dit en passant - ne veut pas reconnaître que j'ai raison, et que Raph était sur le point de gagner et...

-Mais n'importe quoi, s'exclama le génie en lui coupant la parole, c'est toi qui arrête pas de sortir des inepties !

-Eh, m'insulte pas avec des mots que je connais pas !

Léo tenta de leur dire d'arrêter de crier, mais leurs voix se couvraient les unes les autres et Raph s'en mêla jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Mikey finisse par lancer :

-Tout ça c'est parce qu'il a peur de perdre son paris et de devoir faire la vaisselle pendant une semaine !

Il plaqua aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche, réalisant que les deux aînés ne savaient pas qu'ils passaient des paris sur eux dans leurs dos. Léo et Raph écarquillèrent les yeux et se regardèrent avant de regarder les deux autres tortues.

-Quoi ? Vous aviez parié sur l'issus du combat ? Fit Raph, interloqué.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous étiez aussi excité, dit Léo en se massant les tempes, vous avez vraiment des idées tordues !

-Je te le fais pas dire, confirma la tête chaude, vous vous prenez pour qui pour juger nos capacités au combat comme ça ?

Les deux cadets ne répondirent pas et baissèrent les yeux au sol. Donnie replaça pudiquement son bandana qui était tombé dans la bataille, non sans lancer un regard noir en direction du benjamin.

-Ne soyez pas si sévères tous les deux, osa April en prenant leurs défenses, ils ont fais ça sans arrières pensées. Et puis vous ne pouvez pas leur en vouloir d'avoir fais un petit paris sur lequel d'entre vous deux allait obtenir la victoire.

Raph et Léo se regardèrent un instant avant que le leader ne finisse par sourire.

-Tu as une idée derrière la tête ? Demanda la tête chaude.

-Effectivement, répondit Léo, ils ont pariés en se basant sur nos capacités, mais si on laissait le hasard choisir qui sera le vainqueur ?

-Le hasard ?

Sous le regard intrigué de tous les autres, le leader se tourna vers April et lui demanda si elle n'avait pas de la monnaie sur elle. La jeune fille fouilla ses poches et tomba sur une pièce de 20 centimes qu'elle lui tandis.

-Pile ou face, annonça-t-il, comme ça on aura un gagnant mais ces deux-là n'auront pas le plaisir de rabaisser l'un de nous.

Raph envisagea la situation un instant avec une mine d'abords réticente puis petit à petit plus détendue.

-Allez. De toute façon ça me tape sur les nerfs ce jeu. Autant en finir maintenant.

Mikey et Don s'approchèrent silencieusement, avec des visages encore coupables. April regarda attentivement le leader prendre la pièce entre ses doigts sans pouvoir croire qu'ils allaient vraiment régler ça de manière aussi aléatoire.

-Pile, lança Raph alors que le bout de métal s'envolait dans les airs.

Léo le rattrapa sur le dos de sa main et le garda caché quelques secondes. Le suspens était insoutenable. Doucement, il retira sa main et montra aux yeux de tous la pièce qui était tombée côté face.

* * *

 **Alors dîtes-moi, vous étiez dans la team Léo ou la team Raph ^_^ ?**

 **Croyez-moi ou pas, j'ai vraiment tiré à pile ou face pour déclarer le gagnant, parce que je ne savais vraiment pas auquel des deux donner le point et puis comme je suis nulle pour écrire les combats ^^' En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé, c'était le dernier vrai "chapitre", mais on se retrouve pour le prologue et la conclusion de l'histoire ;)**


	12. Epilogue

(Glisse discrètement le prologue après plus d'un an d'attente _ )

 **Résultat Final :**

 **Léo – 4**

 **April – 3**

 **Mikey – 2**

 **Raph – 1**

 **Donnie – 0**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

* * *

April se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec soulagement. Elle tiqua légèrement quand Mikey s'approcha d'elle puis se rappela que le jeu était terminé maintenant. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle ne pouvait cacher le sourire de fierté qui voulait sans cesse se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Oh sérieusement Fearless, encore ce film ?

Raphaël grognait, les bras croisés, tandis que Léo exhibait à tous le premier volet de la saga Star Wars.

-Ah ah, pas d'objection, Raph, c'est moi qui ait gagné, c'est moi qui choisi le film ce soir !

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux choisir le film de demain, puisque je suis deuxième ? S'exclama soudainement April, non mécontente de rappeler qu'elle n'était pas loin derrière la victoire.

-On verra, répondit Léo en riant doucement.

April tourna ensuite son regard vers Donatello qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Après toutes ses émotions, ça lui faisait presque drôle de ne plus craindre la proximité de personne, c'était agréable.

-Pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu, Donnie, le taquina Mikey.

Le dénommé se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Je m'en fiche, je m'y attendais de toute façon. Et puis, une défaite où tout le monde t'embrasse n'est pas vraiment une défaite.

Il regarda ensuite April et lui sourit gentiment. Prise d'un élan de malice, la rouquine lui renvoya un sourire malicieux et lança :

-C'est vrai. La prochaine fois qu'on joue, je pourrais même faire exprès de perdre !

* * *

 **(Voilà, c'est fini fini, sur ceux je repars me cacher dans mon coin).**


End file.
